Eternel
by yasmalfoyseeker
Summary: Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix font tout pour contrer les plans du Mage Noir et l'anéantir. ils décident de guérir le mal depuis la racine, c'est à dire de faire en sorte que Jedusor ne devienne jamais Voldemort. Hermione est donc envoyée dans le passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Réunion hors du commun**

Tout l'Ordre était réuni dans la cuisine miteuse du 12, square Grimmaurd, un sort d'impassibilité jeté sur la porte pour éviter que les oreilles des jeunes, à rallonge ou pas, n'entendent le conseil que tenaient les membres, conseil qui semblait avoir une grande importance.

- Voyons Albus, vous savez mieux que moi qu'un voyage aussi poussé dans le temps pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur notre présent.

- Vous conviendrez Minerva que notre présent est loin d'être plaisant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire que Voldemort, répliqua Sirius.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord !

- Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un voyage aussi poussé dans le temps, pour reprendre vos mots, est très dangereux pour la personne qui l'entreprendra, et si jamais elle y arrive, je ne crois pas qu'un éventuel retour puisse être envisageable, et franchement, continuer sa vie dans les années 40, je plains la personne qui sera désignée…

- Veuillez nous épargner votre humour qui ne fait rire que vous Black, le retour est problème que nous pouvons résoudre, monsieur le directeur, à moins d'envoyer cette personne tuer Tom Jedusor, je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir avec votre histoire de retour dans le temps.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? Je m'attendais pourtant à ce que vous en particulier compreniez où je veux en venir, vous savez pourtant, Severus, à quel point l'amour peut changer une personne.

Les autres échangèrent des regards déconcertés, certains songeaient à ce que l'amour venait faire ici, Sirius se demandait ce que Rogue pouvait comprendre à l'amour, à moins que ce ne soit en philtre… Rogue, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, toutes occupées par une brunette aux yeux verts étincelants, Lily Evans, l'amour de sa vie, celle pour qui il se battait encore malgré sa mort, il refoula ses larmes en même temps qu'il repoussa la rage qui se pointait quand il pensa à la mort de la jeune femme.

- Vous comptez changer Tom Jedusor de façon à ce qu'il ne devienne pas plus tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce par l'amour ? demanda-t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- C'est exact, Severus, acquiesça le directeur, visiblement content qu'il ait compris aussi vite, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que l'amour pourrait changer un homme comme Voldemort ? demanda Maugrey d'un ton bourru, son œil magique bougeant sans cesse, en admettant que cette chose soit un homme, ajouta-t-il en grommelant.

- C'est Tom Jedusor que j'espère pouvoir changer, Alastor.

- Par Merlin, nous sommes en guerre, professeur, nous sommes censés nous battre, établir des stratégies pour faire tomber Voldemort et ses adeptes, et vous nous proposez d'envoyer une fille 50 ans plus tôt pour essayer d'influencer Tom Jedusor afin qu'il ne tourne pas mal, c'est complètement insensé !

- Nous battre, tiens donc, Black, c'est intéressant, d'autant plus que ça vient de l'homme qui passe ses journées à faire le ménage pendant que les autres risquent leurs vies, lui dit Rogue, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Ferme ton clapet, Servilus, avant que je ne me charge de te le fermer moi-même, répliqua Sirius d'un air menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, intervint Lupin d'une voix posée, flairant le duel. Professeur, je ne doute pas de vos idées, mais pensez-vous que c'est ingénieux de rester assis à ne rien faire, attendant que Jedusor tombe amoureux, ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais ?

- Je ne compte pas rester assis à ne rien faire, Remus, nous continuerons notre plan ici, tandis que la jeune fille en question essaiera de changer Tom Jedusor dans le passé, nous exécuterons les deux plans en même temps. Nous sommes effectivement en guerre, nous devons donc essayer tous les moyens possibles.

- Professeur, il y a je pense une énorme faille dans votre plan, s'exprima Tonks, Tom Jedusor, à en juger par ce qu'il est devenu, ne peut sûrement pas tomber amoureux.

- Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, ma chère Nymphadora, même le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dit le directeur d'un ton bienveillant, en l'examinant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Tonks tiqua en entendant son prénom mais ne releva pas.

- Admettons qu'il puisse ressentir un tel sentiment, qui enverrons-nous ? Nous ne connaissons pas le type de Jedusor...

- Tom était un adolescent très compliqué comme vous pouvez le deviner, je ne pense pas qu'il préférait un « type » de femmes en particulier, le physique ne l'a jamais attiré, par contre il était très intelligent et le meilleur élève que l'école ait compté. Il considérait tous les élèves comme étant inférieurs à lui, or l'amour commence par un sentiment d'égalité et de respect, il faudra donc une jeune fille d'une grande intelligence et d'un fort caractère de manière à rivaliser avec lui et ainsi gagner son respect et son intérêt. Il avait toute la gente féminine à ses pieds, une « groupie », comme on dit de nos jours, ne lui conviendrait pas du tout. Bien entendu, la jeune fille en question ne doit pas être orientée vers les forces du mal pour pouvoir l'influencer en bien.

Tous se taisaient, plongés dans une profonde réflexion, cherchant la perle rare qui pourra remplir à bien cette mission, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

Des cheveux châtains ébouriffés apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gênée, Hermione chercha Sirius du regard et le repéra parmi l'assemblée :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Sirius, Harry est arrivé, il veut te voir.

* * *

><p>alors comment vous trouvez ? j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ? laissez-moi pleins pleins de reviews, j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis, c'est ma première fiction et je veux vraiment m'améliorer, donc n'importe quel commentaire, critique ou même suggestion par rapport à ce que vous voulez dans l'histoire sera le bienvenu.<p>

voila, si vous êtes intéressés, laissez une review et la suite ne se fera pas attendre, il ne manque pas grand chose juste quelques petites modifications.


	2. Chapter 2

**merci beaucoup a ManonOw pour sa review, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre x)**

**s'il y a d'autres lecteurs, et bien, Bonne Lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Que faire ?<strong>

Hermione regardait dans le vide, l'esprit plongé dans ce qui était plus une rêverie sans logique qu'une mûre réflexion, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant au rythme de sa respiration soutenue due à l'entrainement exhaustif qu'ils avaient encore eu. Pour cela ils pouvaient tous remercier Harry, ce dernier avait convaincu Sirius qu'ils feraient mieux de s'entraîner au combat et au duel pendant leur temps libre au lieu de passer leurs journées à faire le ménage et aider Molly à préparer des montagnes de sandwichs et des tonnes de ragouts. Elle aimait ces heures passées a combattre différentes créatures ramenées par Lupin, puis s'entrainer entre eux sous l'œil attentif et motivant de Sirius. Et enfin, ils affrontaient des mannequins ensorcelés par Maugrey qui prenaient l'apparence et l'intelligence des différents mangemorts (enfin, d'après Sirius, la dite intelligence était beaucoup trop surestimée). Elle pouvait, pendant ces heures, oublier la décision qui pesait beaucoup trop lourd sur sa conscience.

Elle soupira en se remémorant la convocation du professeur Dumbledore la semaine précédente, il lui avait fait part de son second plan et de l'identité de la personne choisie, expliquant qu'elle était idéale pour cela. Il avait bien sûr insisté sur le fait que c'était son choix à elle, et que si elle refusait il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et la comprendrait tout à fait. Harry avait piqué une crise en l'entendant raconter cela « il est hors de question que tu fasses cela Hermione, remonter dans le temps, à une époque dont tu ne connais rien pour sauver notre monde ? Pas question ! On n'a pas besoin de ce plan, on a commencé à travailler sur les horcruxes, ça suffit amplement, changer le passé, c'est de la lâcheté, c'est extrêmement dangereux, et c'est comme te demander de te sacrifier pour nous et notre bien-être, et ça Hermione je ne le permettrai à personne, compris ? ». Hermione était tellement bouleversée, autant par la demande du professeur que par l'affection qu'Harry lui portait qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Ron, lui, était demeuré silencieux, ne trouvant, pour une fois, rien à dire, l'observant comme s'il essayait de deviner sa réponse.

Elle réprima un deuxième soupir, elle aussi elle aimerait connaître sa réponse, elle avait encore une semaine pour y réfléchir, ce qui lui laisserait deux semaines pour tout préparer, mais elle était sûre que son directeur avait déjà tout préparé, les deux semaines en question seraient plus pour son moral qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait tellement d'interrogations, elle avait besoin de précisions, elle voulait peser les pour et les contre mais n'ayant pas assez d'informations, elle ne pouvait que ruminer le tout encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle se leva et monta au grenier, depuis que Sirius, qui avait deviné son désarroi, le lui avait montré, elle y allait souvent pour se retrouver seule et réfléchir. Elle y était depuis une demi-heure lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, elle se retourna et fut étonnée de trouver le professeur Dumbledore devant elle, la regardant d'un air bienveillant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez légèrement dépassée par les événements, Miss Granger.

- Et bien…c'est-à-dire que…enfin ce que je voudrais c'est…, commença-t-elle d'un air hésitant en se tortillant les doigts.

- Oui… ? l'encouragea le professeur.

- Et bien voilà, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition…

- J'appellerais cela une demande, mais continuez, Miss Granger

- J'ai des questions à vous poser, à propos de ce plan, pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir et mieux prendre ma décision le moment venu.

- Ce qui est tout à fait raisonnable, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas donné assez de détails, dit-il en prenant place sur un tabouret, mais je viens pour y remédier.

- Et bien, pour commencer, que suis-je censée faire exactement ? Je sais que je dois empêcher Tom Jedusor de mal tourner, mais comment ?

- L'amour est une arme que beaucoup de sorciers sous-estiment, malheureusement.

- Je vais devoir le séduire ? s'exclama Hermione, choquée, mais enfin, quand bien même ça pourrait marcher, je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut, et puis…

- Miss Granger, l'interrompit le professeur, le physique n'a jamais intéressé Tom, il nous faut un caractère bien trempé et résistant qui, je ne pense pas me tromper, ressemble beaucoup au vôtre, et quand je parle d'amour, il ne s'agit pas que d'amour charnel, regardez simplement dans votre entourage, combien de fois avez-vous réussi à dissuader messieurs Potter et Weasley de faire une bêtise, de même que Remus réussissait à raisonner ses meilleurs amis ? Combien de mères ont réussi à détourner leurs fils du mal ? L'amour maternel, fraternel, amical…tout peut aider. Et ce que je vous demande, Miss Granger, c'est de faire en sorte que Tom vous apprécie, et surtout qu'il tienne assez à vous pour suivre votre influence vers le bien.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas simple, soupira Hermione, Harry m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, ne souhaitait pas en avoir et utilisait tout le monde.

- Et il n'avait pas tort, mais vous devrez changer cela. Personne n'est incapable d'éprouver de l'affection, seulement il estimait que personne ne méritait la sienne à l'époque, et c'est pour cela que je veux agir avant que sa carapace ne devienne trop épaisse pour pouvoir être détruite.

- Je serai seule une fois là-bas, n'est-ce pas professeur ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée par la réponse qu'elle allait avoir.

- C'est en effet un des nombreux inconvénients, et pas des moindres, surtout pour vous qui êtes habituée à être entourée d'amis.

Hermione tentait de garder les idées claires, il y avait une semaine elle se préparait mentalement à ses buses et voilà qu'elle avait le choix entre les passer à la fin de cette année ou de l'année 1943…

- Professeur, je vais rependre ma scolarité une fois là-bas, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment, nous avons d'ailleurs préparé votre couverture, vous serez une jeune orpheline ayant déménagé en Angleterre après la prétendue mort de vos parents, vous aurez plus de détails plus tard.

Aux mots « orpheline », et « parents », son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, ses parents ! Elle les avait complètement oubliés et s'en sentait affreusement coupable. Les yeux du directeur, qui donnaient l'impression de la passer aux rayons X, l'inspectèrent longuement.

- Nous pouvons mettre vos parents en sécurité, étant moldus, ils ne pourront pas se défendre eux-mêmes s'ils venaient à être attaqués, et nous ne voudrions pas que nos plans soient dévoilés.

- C'est une décision extrêmement difficile, et je suppose qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière une fois mon choix fait.

Le directeur ne répondit pas, n'estimant pas que c'était une question.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu, soupira Hermione.

- Très bien, si vous avez besoin d'autres précisions, je serai là demain soir. En attendant, allez vous coucher, Miss Granger, vous en avez grand besoin.

Quand il quitta le grenier, Hermione s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête dans les mains. Elle était fière d'avoir été choisie pour cette mission certes, mais quitter sa famille, ses amis, son époque, sa vie avait de quoi l'effrayer, aussi Gryffondor soit-elle. Elle poussa un énième soupir, en même temps ils avaient vraiment tout prévu, ce qui ne la soulageait pas, au contraire : tout reposait à présent sur son jugement. Elle ne put dire combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position quand Sirius et Lupin apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle leva la tête, puis se redressa en les voyant.

- J'étais sûr qu'on te trouverait ici, dit Sirius en souriant.

- J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir, admit Hermione.

- On s'en doutait.

- Ton choix est difficile Hermione, commença Remus, un petit cadeau pour toi qui risque de t'être très utile, continua-t-il en sortant de sa poche un bout de parchemin a l'apparence peu flatteuse.

- Mais…ça ressemble à…

- La carte du maraudeur, acheva Sirius un sourire fier aux lèvres.

- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter, Harry en a plus besoin que moi.

- On en a fait une autre pour toi, la rassura Sirius son sourire s'étalant encore plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules d'un air protecteur.

- Ça ne sera pas facile là où tu iras, et un peu de réconfort ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais que les maraudeurs sont de vrais comiques.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Si jamais tu acceptes, et encore une fois rien ne t'y oblige, n'oublie surtout pas que tu as des amis ici qui ne t'oublieront jamais et qui te porteront toujours dans leurs coeurs.

Ces marques d'amitié lui firent chaud au cœur, elle lui sourit ainsi qu'à Remus, les remercia, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait encore une conversation à avoir avant sa décision, et ce n'était pas la plus facile, parler avec Harry et Ron n'avait jamais été facile, ces deux là étaient bornés quand ils le voulaient et ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'était une discussion civilisée, surtout Ron, mais ces derniers temps, Harry semblait avoir été contaminé. D'un autre côté, elle comprenait la raison de son agressivité et se sentait mal pour lui. Elle entendit un gémissement provenant de la chambre d'à côté, son ami devait encore faire des cauchemars, elle désirait l'aider mais celui-ci n'en parlait jamais. Elle se tourna sur le côté et finit par rejoindre à son tour le royaume des songes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione entraina ses deux amis dans une chambre et profita des dernières minutes avant le début de leur entrainement pour leur raconter en détails ce qui c'était passé la veille. Ron prit la parole quand elle eut fini :

- Eh ben, ils tiennent vraiment à ce que ce soit toi, ça va leur faire un choc quand tu leur diras non, ils devraient commencer à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ils devraient surtout retrouver la raison, laisser tomber ce plan à deux noises et se concentrer sur la guerre à venir, rectifia Harry.

- Ne compte pas trop la dessus, tu connais Dumbledore, une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis.

- D'habitude ça ne me dérange pas, mais là, il exagère, tu crois qu'avec l'âge il est devenu sénile ?

- Je n'espère pas, on est foutus sinon, il a quel âge d'abord ?

- J'en sais rien, Hermione, tu sais quel âge il a Dumbledore ?

- Il sera ce soir, on a qu'à lui demander, répliqua-t-elle.

Et ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, se tenant le ventre. Il n'y a pas de doute, ils allaient lui manquer, énormément. Comment ça ils allaient lui manquer ? Serait-elle en train de… ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

Ils s'épuisèrent à l'entrainement, mais ils étaient satisfaits, leurs réflexes étaient à présent très vifs, ils avaient appris une grande palette de sortilèges et maléfices de tous genres et étaient devenus maitres en esquive et sorts de défense. Même Maugrey avait fini par les féliciter, après avoir réprimandé les jumeaux Weasley, ces derniers étaient très doués mais semblaient ignorer la signification des mots tels que « obéissance », « discipline » ou « prudence ». Harry avait passé la journée à observer Hermione, la mettant mal à l'aise, son regard était sombre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le ciel leur tombe dessus, et même quand il plaisantait avec eux, elle voyait bien que ce n'était qu'un masque, mais il ne lui parlerait pas, elle le savait, son meilleur ami n'a jamais été très expressif et gardait tout pour lui jusqu'au jour où il exploserait . D'habitude Hermione devinait aisément ce qui le préoccupait, mais là, elle sentait que ça la concernait et ne voyait pas quand ni comment elle l'avait contrarié.

Elle monta au grenier, s'assit dos au mur et commença sa lecture en faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle était plongée dans son livre lorsqu'un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête, Harry prit place à côté d'elle. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole et lui dise tout, mais il n'en fit rien, sortant simplement le livre sur le quidditch qu'elle lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt et se mit à lire à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans aucune notion du temps, appréciant simplement le silence et la solitude ainsi que le plaisir d'être avec un ami qui vous comprenait sans avoir besoin de faire d'effort.

Ils descendirent peu avant le diner et trouvèrent Molly essayant de consoler Tonks en larmes. Ron leur annonça alors la mort de trois aurors de la promotion de Tonks, ils avaient été entraînés par Maugrey et faisaient partie des meilleurs et le pire était que les mangemorts responsables s'en étaient très bien tirés. Harry en perdit l'appétit et Hermione fut bouleversée. Toutes ces morts, ce n'était ni les premiers ni les derniers, la liste était longue, très longue, et l'Ordre avait raison, il leur fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, avoir plusieurs plans, et faire le maximum pour arrêter le mage noir. Des bruits de pas et de chaises tirées leur indiquèrent que la réunion était terminée. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine dans un état second. Devant la porte, elle trouva Lupin, il la regarda, devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête, il lui dit que le professeur Dumbledore était encore à l'intérieur. Elle poussa la porte et entra, le directeur leva la tête vers elle.

- Miss Granger ?

- J'accepte.

* * *

><p><strong>alors, qu'en dites-vous ? laissez des reviews s'il vous plait, l'avis de mes lecteurs (si lecteur il y a :p ) m'est tres important, et surtout, surtout, je veux savoir si quelqu'un s'interesse a ma fiction, ça me donnera du courage pour continuer... alors, une petite review ? ça vous ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, juste le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**bisous, et à bientot j'espere ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouvelle époque, nouvelle maison !**

Ces deux dernières semaines étaient passées comme un mirage, Hermione les avait subies plus que vécues. Et dire qu'elle était censée préparer sa rentrée en cinquième année, s'inquiéter pour ses BUSE, au lieu de cela elle avait dû préparer son voyage vers le passé, préparer sa couverture, boire les paroles d'Harry et Dumbledore à propos de Tom Jedusor, travailler l'occlumencie avec Rogue (la partie la moins plaisante), apprendre par cœur tout ce qu'elle devait savoir ou ne pas savoir à propos de l'époque avec Mcgonagall, sans négliger ses entrainements avec les autres auxquels elle avait tenus.

Elle devait arriver là-bas deux jours avant la rentrée, ce qui signifiait que son départ était prévu le soir même. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à Harry et Ron. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore remis, ils ne lui montraient pas pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de ce qui leur reste, mais ils étaient bouleversés. Elle devait d'ailleurs aller leur parler après le repas, ils avaient tenu à ce qu'elle trouve quelques minutes à leur consacrer pour « un truc super important ».

Quand elle eut fini son assiette, elle se leva et les rejoignit dans le salon. Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis ce dernier sortit une fine et longue boite de sa poche et la lui tendit. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un médaillon finement ouvragé, gravé d'étranges symboles, un minuscule fermoir sur le côté. A sa demande, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une photo d'eux trois se tenant par les bras et riant aux éclats face à l'objectif, une larme perla au coin de son œil.

-On voulait t'offrir ça, histoire d'être sûrs que tu te souviennes de nous…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus l'étreignant Ron et lui à les en étouffer, ce que lui fit remarquer ce dernier dans un souffle. Elle se détacha d'eux, le visage rayonnant baigné de larmes.

-Idiots, je ne vous oublierai jamais, mais ça me touche énormément.

-Tu pars quand ? lui demanda Ron, le visage crispé.

-Ce soir, murmura-t-elle, l'air désolé.

Ils grimacèrent mais ne dirent rien, elle avait fait son choix, ils devaient le respecter. Bien qu'au début Harry avait bien failli prendre son balai et aller traduire à Dumbledore le fond de sa pensée, qui n'était pas particulièrement respectueuse envers le vieux directeur. Et Ron s'était défoulé sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture, y déversant sa frustration. Ils avaient ensuite envisagé d'enfermer Hermione jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais ils avaient fini par se faire une raison et l'avaient finalement aidée à se préparer mentalement et matériellement; elle leur en était infiniment reconnaissante. Les dernières heures « ici » étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante, de telle façon qu'Harry se demanda si Rogue n'avait pas ensorcelé les horloges dans le but de la torturer une dernière fois avant son départ.

La journée se passa comme un songe, Hermione essayait vainement de s'en rappeler mais c'était le vide total, tout ce dont elle se souvenait était l'heure du départ qui avançait à grands pas.

Le soir, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine de la maison, dans un silence de mort, affichant des têtes d'enterrement. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère que Dumbledore sortit le retourneur de temps qu'il avait passé tant de temps à fabriquer, un puissant instrument qui pourrait l'envoyer en 1942 sans séquelles, il en était fier, presqu'autant qu'il l'était après avoir fini son briquet magique. Hermione sentit les larmes monter, mais elle les refoula. On lui avait confié une mission. Sa mission. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Elle se devait d'être forte. Pour eux. Pour elle. Pour toutes les morts causées. Une Gryffondor ne se laisse pas abattre pour si peu. Elle leva la tête et leur offrit un sourire plein de courage et de détermination. Elle serra les mains de Maugrey, Mcgonagall, Lupin ainsi que celle de Rogue, serra Harry, Ron, Ginny et Sirius dans ses bras, Molly l'étouffa en sanglotant. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous bonne chance, chacun l'encourageant à sa manière. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

-Prête ?

Elle serra son médaillon dans ses doigts et acquiesça. Il lui passa la chaine du retourneur autour du cou et commença à tourner la montre. Elle leva la tête et sourit à ses amis une dernière fois, leurs visages furent remplacés par un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs, des souvenirs de tant d'années qui se succédaient à lui en donner le vertige. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment d'arriver.

Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus aucun mouvement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant la demeure du 12 square Grimmaurd, ce qu'elle était du moins. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'imposant manoir, sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Le magicobus apparut devant elle, manquant de la faire tomber. Elle s'y embarqua et donna sa destination au chauffeur, le Chaudron Baveur. Elle essaya de se donner du courage pendant tout le trajet, mais la seule manifestation de sa bravoure fut qu'elle ne vomit pas son petit-déjeuner sur les sièges, et c'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle descendit une fois arrivée.

Hermione entra dans le pub, et le fait que personne ne la regardait bizarrement la rassura, les sorts de métamorphose du professeur Mcgonagall avaient fonctionné et son apparence était adaptée à l'époque, elle portait donc une longue jupe, de simples chaussures plates et une chemise. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements, leur préférant de loin une paire de jeans et des baskets. Elle s'avança vers Tom, le patron, et s'étonna de le voir aussi jeune avec des cheveux sur une tête qu'elle s'était habituée à voir chauve. Elle réserva une chambre pour deux jours, puis, après avoir payé, se dirigea vers l'arrière du pub. Elle tapota de sa baguette une brique au dessus des poubelles et le mur se transforma en arcade, libérant ainsi le passage au chemin de Traverse.

Elle se rendit dans un premier lieu à la banque des sorciers Gringotts, un bâtiment imposant géré par des gobelins. Elle ouvrit un compte à son nom et y déposa l'argent qu'elle avait ramené avec elle, n'en gardant que le strict nécessaire. Elle alla ensuite à la poste et envoya la lettre qu'avait rédigé le professeur Dumbledore pour elle à l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, demandant son inscription à l'école de magie et expliquant dans quelles circonstances la jeune fille de 15 ans avait, soi-disant, déménagé précipitamment en Angleterre. Elle occupa le reste de sa journée à effectuer les différents achats nécessaires à sa rentrée, elle acheta d'abord des robes de sorcière et des uniformes de Poudlard chez madame Guipure, s'approvisionna ensuite d'ingrédients pour les potions chez l'apothicaire, se procura une balance de cuivre et un chaudron en étain dans lequel elle mit ses précédents achats. Ayant laissé le meilleur pour la fin, elle pénétra chez Fleury & Bott, elle acheta d'abord les manuels qu'il lui fallait, puis se mit à parcourir les livres, son doigt caressant les couvertures en cuir aux lettres d'or et s'offrit un livre sur l'occlumencie (le professeur Rogue avait « gentiment » insisté sur les énorme progrès qu'elle avait à faire) ainsi qu'un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et un livre sur les potions. Elle examinait les différents chapitres proposés dans ce dernier livre lorsqu'une voix trainante la fit sursauter :

_-Potions magiques en tous genres_ ? Ce n'est pas au programme, ça ?

-Non en effet, c'est pour ma culture personnelle, répondit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, elle faillit lâcher un cri d'étonnement en voyant deux yeux gris acier la fixer et une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc impeccablement coiffée.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, Abraxas Malefoy, dit-il en lui tendant la main, tu es élève à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis nouvelle, c'est pour cela, répondit-elle en réprimant un sourire narquois quand elle entendit le nom si familier.

-Je vois, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir choisi notre école, c'est de loin la meilleure.

-D'après ce qu'on dit.

-Bon et bien je vais finir mes achats, on se verra sûrement au lycée, à bientôt, Hermione.

-C'est ça, à bientôt.

Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, contente de ses achats comme un élève avant sa première rentrée. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, épuisée, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, _L'Art de l'occlumencie_ entre les mains. Plongée dans les explications du livre, elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre, un hibou Grand-duc était debout à la fenêtre, ses yeux jaunes et globuleux la fixant. Elle se leva, prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et la décacheta sans se soucier du hibou qui reprit son envol. Elle soupira de soulagement, la lettre venait du directeur, il acceptait son inscription, Dumbledore pouvait se montrer très créatif.

Elle descendit déjeuner, l'humeur allègre, puis décida d'aller se promener dans le Londres moldu. Elle compléta sa garde-robe et son nécessaire de toilette, trouva une valise assez grosse pour toutes ses affaires, et flâna un peu parmi les magasins jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle rentra exténuée et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle consacra toute la matinée du lendemain à faire sa valise, puis sortit faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le soleil était brûlant et sa seule envie était de s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour siroter un sundae, mais il n'était malheureusement pas encore ouvert, elle dut se contenter d'une boisson rafraichissante au bar du Chaudron qui était, à cette heure, rempli d'élèves de Poudlard. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à lire jusqu'à en oublier l'heure, et se coucha très tard. Le résultat fut qu'elle se réveilla en retard et arriva essoufflée à la gare de King's Cross, traversa en courant la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et arriva sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Elle s'engouffra dans le train juste à temps et se mit à chercher un compartiment de libre, sentant son cœur se serrer, elle avait l'habitude d'être avec Harry et Ron dans ces moments-là. Elle finit par en trouver un qui ne le resta pas longtemps, envahi par une bande de garçons on ne peut plus bruyants. Elle se tassa dans un coin, l'air réprobateur, et sortit son livre. Elle ne fut pas embêtée durant le voyage, ses voisins étant trop occupés à parler de Quidditch et le voyage se fit sans problème.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le trajet en diligence lui parut étonnamment long sans ses amis. Quand elle arriva devant les sangliers qui ornaient l'immense portail de Poudlard, elle sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres, au moins elle était dans un endroit familier. Elle pénétra et chercha des yeux le professeur Dippet, elle le reconnut grâce à un tableau que lui avait montré Dumbledore qui se tenait lui-même derrière le directeur actuel, arborant le même regard bleu perçant, les mêmes lunettes en demi-lune et une barbe brune et plus courte que celle qu'il aurait quelques années plus tard. Elle leur tendit la lettre du professeur Dippet et celui-ci lui expliqua qu'elle devrait suivre le professeur de métamorphose avec les premières années pour pouvoir être répartie dans une des différentes maisons.

Elle attendit patiemment que les nouveaux venus aient fini puis s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret et mit le vieux choixpeau à l'aspect miteux sur sa tête. Elle entendit distinctement une vois dans sa tête.

« Hmm, je vois une grande intelligence, ça en est impressionnant, Serdaigle t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Mais je vois également une détermination et un courage dignes de la maison de Gryffondor. Mais que vois-je ? Tu es une bien étrange voyageuse, je me trompe ? Tu viens avec un plan qui sort de l'ordinaire, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais la fin justifie les moyens, et l'association de toutes tes qualités t'aidera sûrement, et la seule maison qui demande les deux…oui je devine ta réticence, mais elle t'aidera mieux à accomplir ton plan, très bien, mon choix est fait, bienvenue à… »

-Serpentard !

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table correspondante, Hermione se leva, hésitant entre la rage et le soulagement. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Comment pourrait-elle mener à bien sa mission en étant dans la maison ennemie à celle de Jedusor ? Sa rage était due à la surprise, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'éventualité de changer de maison. Elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents et repéra les cinquièmes années avec parmi eux Malefoy. Une fille lui fit signe et elle prit place à côté d'elle.

-Salut ! je m'appelle Walburga Black, je suis en même année que toi, alors comme ça tu viens d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bien te plaire ici, et tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber, Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons, heureusement que tu n'as pas atterri chez ces naïfs de Poufsouffle, ou pire. Mais bon j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire…

-Tu t'en es rendue compte toute seule Black ? l'interrompit un garçon blond qui semblait agacé par ce bavardage insignifiant.

-On t'a déjà appris à être poli ? Hermione, je te présente Abraxas Malefoy.

-On s'est déjà rencontrés, ravi de refaire ta connaissance, Granger.

-De même, Malefoy. On s'était rencontrés pendant que je faisais mes achats dans le Chemin de Traverse, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du regard interrogateur de Walburga.

-Ah d'accord, voici Alex Avery, Théodore Nott et Tom Jedusor, dit-elle en désignant les garçons concernés.

Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur le visage de Jedusor, il était pâle, brun, les yeux noirs et il avait un charme indéfinissable qui le rendait fascinant et effrayant à la fois. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, leva la tête et croisa ses yeux noisette. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et reporta son attention sur la jeune brune assise à côté d'elle qui terminait de lui présenter les autres élèves.

-Katherine Nottingham et Nancy Taylor, finit-elle, Nancy est préfète ainsi que Jedusor.

Hermione leur sourit puis entama son repas, écoutant les explications de Walburga d'une oreille distraite, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle connaissait la plupart des noms qu'elle avait entendus, et avait du mal à croire que ces élèves, plutôt sympathiques à première vue, allaient devenir des personnes au caractère abject. Elle pensa au tableau de madame Black dans le square Grimmaurd et fit un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, le gentil bavardage allait se transformer en un flot d'insultes d'une rare créativité. Elle avait aussi devant elle des futurs mangemorts, comme Avery ou Lestrange. Et Malefoy, si son appartenance au cercle des mangemorts n'avait jamais été prouvée, il avait quand même donné naissance au père des plus prétentieux et détestables des élèves de Poudlard. Quoiqu'à voir l'expression qu'Abraxas arborait, ça s'expliquait, il avait une mine arrogante et méprisante qu'elle ne lui avait pas vue chez Fleury & Bott. Ne jamais montrer son vrai visage, ça devait être une règle d'or à Serpentard, ou du moins chez les familles de sang pur. Et Tom Jedusor, c'est vrai qu'il était plus calme et paraissait plus mature que les autres garçons de son âge, mais il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent, et savoir qu'il allait devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était légèrement effrayant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté dans son regard, son visage était si calme, si beau…

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Je disais donc, tu vas adorer notre salle commune, elle se trouve dans les cachots, en dessous du grand lac, tu te rends compte ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, sa curiosité attisée.

-Oui, c'est tout simplement magnifique, on devrait y aller d'ailleurs, le banquet est terminé et je ne veux pas attendre que les couloirs soient bouchés par les premières années.

Hermione la suivit à travers les sous-sols, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le château, elles arrivèrent enfin devant un mur nu et humide, d'apparence banale. Walburga prononça le mot de passe et elles franchirent la porte de pierres qui apparut devant elles. Hermione en resta bouche bée, les couleurs n'étaient peut-être pas à son gout, mais elle était vraiment magnifique, c'était le mot. Des tables en bois noir délicatement sculptées s'élevaient dans un coin, entourées de chaises confortables pour travailler. A côté de l'imposante cheminée au manteau gravé d'étranges symboles où brillait un feu de bois, des fauteuils étaient disposés et semblaient attendre que quelqu'un s'affale dessus. Et dans un coin il y avait une bibliothèque contenant d'intéressants ouvrages qu'Hermione se ferait un plaisir de lire. Tout respirait la classe et le confort.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, lui dit Walburga, apparemment amusée par sa réaction.

Elle lui indiqua de la main un mur qui lui avait semblé noir à première vue. Elle s'en approcha, émerveillée, elle se tenait devant ce qu'elle aurait appelé un immense aquarium, des algues ondulaient au gré de l'eau, des poissons passaient de temps en temps, la faisant sursauter la première fois.

-Les sirènes ne passent jamais par là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, heureusement, elles ne s'approchent pas du côté de notre salle commune, elles habitent de l'autre côté du lac. Ici, il n'y a que des poissons et des plantes.

-La vue est époustouflante !

Walburga lui sourit, puis l'emmena au dortoir, les autres filles avaient déjà installé leurs affaires. Elles redescendirent ensuite à la salle commune, et s'installèrent confortablement en bavardant. Hermione fit ainsi connaissance de Katherine, qui tenait à se faire appeler Kat, et de Nancy. Eileen était apparemment une solitaire, ce qui se voyait à son visage constamment renfrognée, elle s'était directement couchée sans se joindre à eux. De l'autre côté de la salle, les garçons tenaient également leur comité. La discussion était agréable, et Hermione apprécia la compagnie des jeunes filles. Walburga posa soudain la question qu'Hermione aurait préféré éviter.

-Au fait Hermione, pourquoi tu n'étais pas à Poudlard avant ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune, et les têtes des filles comme celles des garçons se tournèrent vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

-C'est parce que j'ai déménagé en Angleterre cet été.

-Tu étais en France ? demanda Katherine, tu as entendu parler des nouveaux sortilèges de couture inventés là-bas ? Ils font des merveilles, m'a-t-on dit.

-Non, non j'étais aux Etats-Unis, en Amérique.

-A l'école de Salem ? demanda alors Nancy, visiblement impressionnée.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-C'est la plus vieille école de sorcellerie dans le monde, et son niveau dépasse largement celui de Poudlard apparemment, on ne peut malheureusement pas en juger par nous-mêmes, les élèves quittent rarement leur école, tu es probablement la première à changer de lycée.

Tom Jedusor releva légèrement la tête en entendant cela.

-Sûrement, oui, répondit Hermione, gênée par toutes ces questions.

-C'est comment Salem ? demanda Walburga, une ville entière de sorciers, ça doit être beaucoup plus impressionnant que les villages d'Angleterre.

-J'étais un peu habituée alors…

-Tes parents étaient anglais, je me trompe ? demanda Katherine, ton accent est britannique.

-En effet, mes parents étaient anglais.

-Pourquoi ils ont décidé de revenir avant la fin de ta scolarité ? demanda Walburga, qui montrait un don pour poser le doigt là ou ça fait mal.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle espérait n'avoir à répondre à cette question que plus tard, lorsqu'elle se serait habituée à la réponse qu'elle devait donner. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses vrais parents ne savaient plus qu'ils avaient eu une fille et avaient déménagé en Espagne, loin de la guerre qui menaçait son époque, elle n'avait même pas pu leur dire adieu, ni les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle depuis sa naissance.

-Excuse Walburga, intervint Nancy, elle a le chic de poser des questions embarrassantes, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant la concernée du regard, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

Hermione la remercia du regard. Les discussions reprirent sur une note plus gaie et se prolongèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En allant se coucher, Hermione avait l'esprit plein des évènements du jour. Elle aimait bien ses camarades, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie parmi les filles, les trouvant généralement trop superficielles –en particulier ses anciennes camarades de dortoir-, mais les filles qu'elle devrait côtoyer dorénavant paraissaient gentilles et sincères en dehors du masque qu'elles affichaient devant les autres, et ça la rassurait, c'était exactement les amies dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas déprimer. Le visage de Jedusor s'imposa alors à elle. L'attention soudaine qu'il lui avait portée lorsque l'école de Salem a été évoquée ne lui avait pas échappé, elle savait qu'il s'intéresserait à cela, mais il ne s'était plus manifesté après. Elle était curieuse de le connaître avant qu'il ne bascule du mauvais côté. Elle pensa ensuite à Abraxas, il le trouvait aimable, ce qui n'achevait pas de l'étonner. Après une dernière pensée à Harry et Ron, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>voila, le chapitre 3 est terminé. au fait, merci beaucoup selminia, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ton avis, alors pour tes conseils j'ai essayé de les appliquer un peu :p (ok, j'avoue que j'en fais trop et que je suis super bavarde, mais c'est tellement dur de couper les idées qui viennent...mais je ferai des efforts désormais xD ) c'est très gentil de t'intéresser à ma fiction malgré le scénario qui manque un peu d'originalité; j'espere en tout cas que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. je te souhaite aussi bon courage pour ta fiction, je vais tout de suite la chercher et te laisser une review ;) merci encore !<strong>

**et s'il y a d'autres lecteurs, merci de lire ma fiction, et merci encore plus de laisser une review, histoire de savoir que je n'écris pas à mon pc :D**

**bref, je ne vous retiens pas, laissez une review et vous aurez la suite tres bientot, bisous a tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain, Walburga les réveilla à grands cris. Il ne fallait pas, d'après elle, rater le petit déjeuner « le premier jour de torture, ou on risque de tomber dans les pommes avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ''hippogriffe'' ». Elle alla ensuite prendre sa douche sans s'occuper des protestations de ses amies qui n'étaient pas aussi matinales. Hermione se leva et s'habilla, un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle noua sa cravate verte. Elle se fit ensuite un rapide chignon et rejoignit les autres pour aller à la Grande Salle. Quand elles s'installèrent à leur table, Jedusor leur tendit leurs emplois du temps, Katherine se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses options.

-Arithmancie et Etude des Runes ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris ça aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh, si, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione décontenancée.

-Mais c'est extrêmement dur tu sais.

-Au moins c'est plus intéressant que la divination, dit Hermione en souriant.

J-e te souhaite bien du plaisir ! ironisa la blonde reportant son attention sur son porridge.

-En parlant de plaisir, on dirait que Slughorn essaie de nous torturer, deux heures de potions suivies de deux heures de métamorphose ce matin, le tout avec les Gryffondor, je sens que je vais être malade.

-Eh Malefoy, tu ne devineras jamais qui est le capitaine des Serdaigle, Chang ! dit Nott en prenant place à son tour

-Chang, j'imagine que c'est la seule capitaine de l'école, intervint Walburga.

-Jalouse de ne pas avoir été capitaine aussi Black ?

-Pas du tout Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Wal est poursuiveuse dans notre équipa, expliqua Katherine à Hermione.

-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas jalouse, ricana Malefoy, puis ajouta en se tournant vers Nott : et le capitaine des Gryffondor ?

-Binoclard Potter.

-Leur équipe n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas, dit Malefoy, méprisant.

-Les Gryffondor ont gagné la Coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière et Abraxas ne l'a toujours pas digéré, expliqua de nouveau Katherine à Hermione.

Malefoy se renfrogna immédiatement et s'attaqua à son bacon avec sa fourchette.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, leur rappela Nancy.

Ils se levèrent donc et partirent en direction des cachots. Ils rentrèrent tous en classe et s'installèrent à leurs places. Hermione se dirigea vers le professeur Slughorn en lui tendant la lettre du directeur.

-Oh, vous êtes la nouvelle élève n'est-ce pas ? Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, miss… ?

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

-Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionistes ?

-C'est en effet mon grand-père, répondit Hermione se rappelant des instructions de Dumbledore.

-Oh, je vois. Et bien jeune fille, j'espère que vous avez hérité de ses talents. Allez vous asseoir, voyons voir, à côté de monsieur Jedusor, il pourra vous aider à rattraper d'éventuels retards. bien, continua le professeur tandis qu'Hermione s'installait et sortait ses affaires, comme vous le savez tous, vous devrez passer vos BUSE à la fin de cette année, alors soyez très attentifs, je n'aimerais pas que mes élève échouent à l'épreuve de potions. Nous allons débuter l'année avec la préparation d'un philtre de paix, fréquemment demandé au BREVET Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Ce philtre est destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le réussissiez tous du premier coup, mais faites de votre mieux, bonne chance à tous !

Hermione sortit son livre et commença à lire la liste des ingrédients nécessaires en les sortant au fur et à mesure. Elle avait déjà appris la recette par cœur, et il lui tardait de faire ses preuves et de se hisser à la hauteur de la couverture choisie pour elle. Elle se mit donc au travail sans attendre.

Elle regarda son voisin pendant qu'il sortait ses ingrédients à son tour, essayant de déterminer son humeur, mais Tom Jedusor commençait sa potion d'un air nonchalant, il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle allait commencer à son tour lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à côté d'elle.

-Je comprends que la vue te fasse perdre tes moyens Granger, mais ce n'est pas en me contemplant que tu feras honneur à tes origines.

-Je te demande pardon ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

-J'espère quand même que l'humiliation ne sera pas trop grande, continua Jedusor sur la même lancée, un sourire en coin.

Outrée, Hermione ne répondit rien et se concentra sur sa potion.

Une heure plus tard, des spirales de vapeur argentée s'échappaient de son chaudron comme l'indiquait le livre. A côté d'elle, son voisin avait obtenu le même résultat et feuilletait son manuel en attendant la fin de l'heure.

Elle promena son regard sur la salle, Walburga et Avery discutaient de quidditch négligeant complètement le chaudron qui fuyait de ce dernier, Malefoy et Nott étaient plongés dans leurs livres essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient de la fumée gris acier au lieu de la vapeur argentée, quant à Kat et Nancy, elles lisaient sous la table un magasine en vérifiant de temps en temps si le professeur ne les regardait pas. Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire, et reporta son attention sur sa potion parfaite.

-Le temps est terminé ! Voyons voir ce que vous avez fait. Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Nott, vous avez oublié le sirop d'ellébore, soyez plus attentif la prochaine fois. Monsieur Avery, miss Black, faites moi tout de suite disparaitre ce chaudron avant qu'il n'explose. Mesdemoiselles, je m'attends à plus de concentration la prochaine fois. Monsieur Jedusor, le résultat est parfait comme d'habitude et…oh, miss Granger, il n'y a aucun doute, le sang de ce cher Hector coule dans vos veines, on ne pourrait obtenir de meilleur résultat, félicitations, vingt points pour Serpentard. Tom, je pense que vous avez enfin une rivale digne de ce nom, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

Il continua ensuite l'inspection des chaudrons des Gryffondor.

Hermione adressa à Tom un sourire narquois.

-L'humiliation n'était pas trop grande finalement.

-Je vois que l'école de sorcellerie de Salem mérite sa réputation.

-Je suis ravie d'avoir ta bénédiction, dit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle prit ses affaires, rejoignit ses amies en route pour la salle de métamorphose.

Hermione entra dans la classe du professeur Dumbledore, fière à l'idée d'apprendre du professeur qui avait enseigné à Minerva Mcgonagall tout ce qu'elle savait.

-Bienvenue à mon cours miss Granger, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je vous enseignerez la métamorphose, lui dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Potter.

Elle s'installa à sa place et sourit à son voisin, ce dernier la regarda intrigué sans lui rendre son sourire. Légèrement vexée, elle sortit ses affaires et fut surprise de voir les têtes horrifiées des Serpentard tournées vers elle. Décontenancée au début, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était désormais une Serpentard à son tour et qu'elle devait détester les Gryffondor. Elle était cependant nouvelle et décida de faire l'ignorante jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le choix. Elle se tourna donc vers Potter, déterminée, et lui tendit la main en faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Charles Potter, lui répondit-il de plus en plus surpris.

-Enchantée ! Dis-moi, est-ce que les cours de Dumbledore sont bien ?

-C'est les meilleurs. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, semblant comprendre l'attitude de sa voisine.

-C'est exact.

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Bien. Je ne vous ferez pas de discours sur les BUSE que vous passerez à la fin de l'année, car si vous n'êtes pas au courant c'est que vous n'êtes pas censés être ici. Nous consacrerons une grande partie de l'année à la métamorphose humaine, qui est d'un niveau plus élevé que ce que vous avez étudié jusque là. Mettez vous donc par deux, et essayez de teindre les sourcils de votre camarade, la formule est à la page 10 de votre manuel, vous pouvez commencer.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers Charles Potter, elle fut alors surprise de constater qu'il ressemblait énormément à Harry, bien que plus grand, plus musclé et l'ai plus sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas non plus les yeux verts de son meilleur ami, mais son sourire était tout aussi sincère. Ils commencèrent donc leur entrainement qui se transforma vite en fou rire, Charles était aussi doué qu'Harry et n'y arrivait donc pas du tout. Hermione, elle, s'amusait avec les couleurs, essayant toutes les teintes de bleu, enchainant ensuite les roses et jaunes vifs, puis le vert et argent, histoire de l'exaspérer un peu, et enfin le rouge et or pour accorder ses sourcils à ses vêtements. Chaque changement de couleur était ponctué par une remarque drôle de Charles et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils finirent le cours.

A peine la cloche sonna qu'elle sentit des bras la tirer dehors. Elle se débattit mais ils ne la lâchèrent pas et l'entrainèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Elle se retourna et vit que les bras en question appartenaient à Avery, les autres Serpentard étaient là également.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Avery ? demanda Hermione indignée par sa brutalité.

-On pourrait te poser la même question, répliqua Tom froidement.

Les filles se tenaient en retrait, gênées par la situation, Nott était plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, Malefoy et Avery se tenaient derrière Jedusor et évitaient soigneusement le regard de la jeune fille.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'amuser avec le préfet des Gryffondor, tu es tombée sur la tête ?

-J'ai le droit de trouver quelqu'un sympathique quand même !

-Les Gryffondor ne sont pas sympathiques.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, affirma-t-elle avec un air de défi, refusant de reculer devant ses yeux noirs.

Jedusor éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu es nouvelle ici, et encore naïve, mais sache qu'à poudlard, nos deux maisons se détestent, et ils ne perdront pas une occasion pour te chercher des noises, alors écoute nos conseils et éloigne toi d'eux.

Hermione avait envie de répliquer mais elle se ravisa, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Tom tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle, les autres à sa suite. Elle se retrouva seule dans la classe en compagnie de Malefoy.

-Ne le prends pas mal, et excuse le s'il t'a un peu brusquée.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, bon, il n'empêche que c'est pour ton bien.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Hermione.

-Allez viens, on va manger.

-Sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Malefoy l'observa un moment puis haussa les épaules et quitta la salle avant de revenir cinq secondes plus tard.

-viens avec moi quand même, tu ne connais pas le chemin pour aller en classe Granger.

-Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione qu'on soit à Poudlard ou pas, lui dit-elle. Elle commençait à être sérieusement agacée par son changement d'attitude, elle qui l'avait trouvé sympathique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer.

Elle le suivit, ne voulant pas risquer d'attirer les soupçons.

Pendant le repas, un élève de Poufsouffle de première année, visiblement terrifié à l'idée de les approcher, l'interpella d'un couinement craintif. Elle se retourna et lui sourit l'encourageant à continuer. Il sembla prendre plus d'assurance et lui tendit ainsi qu'à Jedusor un mot du professeur Slughorn. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et fut exaspérée de voir que le préfet devait lui faire visiter le château, elle leva la tête et put constater que ce dernier était ennuyé par la nouvelle, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver un peu plus.

Le reste des cours se passa normalement, et en sortant du cours d'Etudes des Runes, Jedusor lui rappela la visite guidée à contrecœur.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les explications de Jedusor. Habituée à une ambiance chaleureuse, Hermione ne supporta pas l'atmosphère tendue, et lança la conversation sur le cours précédent. Surpris au début, Tom ne laissa rien paraitre et répondit avec réserve dans un premier temps avant de se lancer avec elle dans un débat, l'un comme l'autre sortant toutes les références et les arguments connus pour appuyer son point de vue. Oubliant complètement le diner, et transportés par la discussion, ils faillirent sursauter lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. Tom était très impressionné par sa performance, il avait rarement (non, jamais en réalité) trouvé quelqu'un qui avait assez de cran pour lui tenir tête, et surtout qui avait de quoi animer une conversation portant sur autre chose que les ragots de Poudlard, il garda cependant son masque ennuyé et détaché, et seuls yeux brillants pouvaient témoigner de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il l'entendit à peine lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'installa devant la cheminée et reprit son livre là ou il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'information intéressante, mais ça ne le perturbait pas, il finirait par trouver son emplacement, ce n'était pas qu'un mythe, malgré ce qu'affirmaient certains ouvrages, et sa persévérance finirait par payer. Tôt ou tard il allait réussir à localiser la Chambre des Secrets.

De l'autre côté de la salle, dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione s'était couchée après avoir tiré les rideaux de son lit. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé personne avec qui débattre de ses idées, à vrai dire, personne de ses anciennes connaissances n'avait autant d'arguments pour être à sa hauteur, et elle avait apprécié de pouvoir partager sa science avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Elle s'était cependant laissée aller et avait oublié le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle essayait de garder dans cette époque, et s'en voulait, surtout lorsqu'elle revoyait le visage de Jedusor constant et détaché jusqu'au bout.

Elle sortit son livre, _L'Art de l'occlumencie_, alluma sa baguette et se mit à lire le premier chapitre. Elle commença ensuite son exercice: elle éteignit sa baguette, insonorisa ses rideaux, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête.

« Je comprends maintenant quand Harry me disait à quel point c'est dur, j'aurais du être plus indulgente avec lui…non, je ne dois pas penser à Harry, Harry n'est pas synonyme de ''vide'', Ron encore moins….le vide ! N'empêche, après la discussion que je viens d'avoir, c'est tout de même un peu difficile…le vide ! Comment il fait l'autre là pour rester aussi impassible, avec ses yeux noirs qui vous fixent comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers vous…le vide ! Je peux être fière de moi, je lui ai rabattu son clapet à monsieur Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde…le vide ! Et dire qu'on me consacrait ce surnom, je me demande ce qu'ils auraient dit s'ils l'avaient vu, même moi il m'exaspère…le vide ! ».

Elle finit par s'endormir, l'esprit toujours en ébullition.

* * *

><p><strong>voila le chapitre 4 j'espere qu'il vous a plu ! <strong>

**alors premièrement, merci beaucoup à selminia et ses reviews toujours aussi constructives et agréables, ça m'encourage vraiment et ça me pousse à dépasser mes limites, à faire mieux, ça fait vivre mon histoire encore fragile, j'ai essayé d'appliquer tes bon conseils ;) merci également a ManonOw pour ses reviews super gentilles, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plait, j'espère que je ne te décevrait pas :)**

**je vais supposer qu'il y a d'autres lecteurs que je vais remercier de s'intéresser à mon histoire.**

**et je vous dis, a bientôt à toutes et à tous dans mon prochain chapitre, si vous êtes encore là et si mes profs ne me bombardent pas de travail :s bref je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes petits problèmes, merci d'avoir lu, merci de laisser une review avant de partir, bisous tout le monde !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Hermione s'enferma dans une cabine et sortit le vieux bout de parchemin.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-t-elle.

Des petits points noirs étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, d'autres dans les salles communes, deux personnes étaient serrées dans une alcôve, Nancy adorerait connaître les noms de ces élèves si discrets d'ailleurs, mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas, elle cherchait un nom en particulier et le trouva dans la bibliothèque, dans la réserve plus exactement. Elle tapota la carte du Maraudeur en murmurant « méfait accompli ».

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, depuis trois semaines qu'elle était ici, Tom Jedusor ne partageait leur compagnie qu'en de rares moments, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque du château, ou devant la cheminée de la salle commune en compagnie d'un livre, ce qui était étrange premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de devoirs (elle s'ennuyait ferme d'ailleurs et se retrouvait à écouter les commérages de ses nouvelles amies), et enfin parce que leur niveau d'études ne demandait pas de recherches dans la réserve.

Elle avait quelques doutes sur l'objet de ses recherches, ils étaient en début de leur cinquième année, l'année ou la Chambre des Secrets serait ouverte pour la première fois, Harry l'avait bien mise en garde. C'était aussi l'année ou Tom Jedusor commettrait son premier meurtre, indirectement certes, mais il tuerait quand même Mimi Geignarde, et elle avait la ferme intention de l'en empêcher.

Elle avait commencé des recherches à ce sujet, et ce qu'elle avait trouvé avait confirmé ses hypothèses : une fois le premier meurtre commis, l'âme et la conscience du sorcier commencent à basculer et à se fissurer, ce dernier a moins de scrupules et entre dans ce qu'on appelle communément « le Royaume du Mal ». Un meurtre n'est évidemment pas assez lourd pour faire complètement pencher la balance, mais elle était persuadée que pour une âme telle que celle de Jedusor, il valait mieux éviter tout acte maléfique. Il ne serait jamais un ange, mais au moins il ne deviendrait pas le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Elle cherchait également un moyen de tuer le basilic, autre que de le transpercer avec l'épée de Gryffondor qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser puisqu'elle était a Serpentard désormais. Ses recherches restaient désespérément infructueuses de ce côté-là mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle avait déjà lu des choses à ce sujet lors de sa deuxième année, elle était sûre d'avoir la solution mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le grimoire en question.

-Hermione, j'ai faim, et je dois absolument avaler quelque chose avant l'entraînement ! lui cria Walburga.

Elle sortit et la suivit à la Grande Salle. Ils avaient commencé à diner en bavardant joyeusement, ignorant les habituelles disputes d'Abraxas et Walburga, lorsque Jedusor les rejoignit, serrant un parchemin dans sa main. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, ça ressemblait à de la joie, une joie malsaine qui rendait ses yeux presque rouges, une joie qui fit frissonner Hermione. Il croisa ses yeux et la lueur disparut aussitôt, laissant place à l'habituelle froideur. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque, elle devrait renforcer sa surveillance.

-Hermione, on y va, l'appela Malefoy.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle vaguement.

-Tu avais promis que tu viendrais nous voir jouer, lui dit Walburga sur un ton de reproche.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'arrive.

Elle se leva et les suivit dans le terrain, elle sortit ses jumelles et s'installa dans les gradins. Son équipe avait instauré une nouvelle tactique de jeu, et ils allaient l'essayer pour la première fois. Lorsque Walburga s'envola dans les airs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était vraiment douée, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'origine des talents de Sirius. Nott et Avery étaient poursuiveurs avec Black, un élève de septième année était gardien, et deux brutes qui lui rappelaient légèrement Crabbe et Goyle étaient les batteurs. Quant à Malefoy, il était le capitaine en plus d'être attrapeur.

Elle les observa jouer, admiratrice. Ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas être soudés et de jouer indépendamment du reste des joueurs, mais ils effectuaient en réalité un réel travail d'équipe, surtout les trois poursuiveurs. Les batteurs exécutaient les ordres de Malefoy, et maniaient tellement bien leurs battes qu'on croirait qu'ils faisaient partie d'eux. Quant à Malefoy, Hermione dut admettre qu'il était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver à cette équipe, il arrivait et les diriger et à surveiller le vif d'or presque nonchalamment. Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de donner quelques conseils qu'Harry lui avait donnés lorsqu'ils jouaient au Terrier, et qui s'avérèrent très utiles. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils quittèrent le terrain et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Hermione se mit au lit, laissant Walburga prendre une douche bien méritée, elle tira ses rideaux et eut le réflexe de sortir la carte, avant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle y Tom Jedusor dans leur salle commune dans la salle commune. Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'y était pas quand ils sont rentrés. Elle se concentra sur la salle commune qui s'agrandît, elle put le voir, assis dans un fauteuil, pianotant sur le bras de ce dernier d'un air nerveux et impatient. Elle ferma la carte, et, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que toutes les filles s'étaient endormies, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle se concentra, pointa sa baguette sur elle-même et prononça le sortilège de Désillusion. Elle devint immédiatement invisible. Elle descendit alors à la salle commune et la trouva vide, décontenancée, elle se cacha dans les escaliers et sortit la carte, le petit point noir portant l'étiquette « Jedusor » était toujours au même endroit, au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à la ranger, le point se mit en mouvement, sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle sortit à son tour et le suivit, elle était à quelques mètres des toilettes lorsqu'elle percuta bruyamment quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-Ouch !

-Aie !

-Qui est là ?

Elle retint son souffle, elle avait percuté une personne, un garçon dont la voix lui semblait familière, une voix chaleureuse, différente de celle dénuée de sentiments de Jedusor. La personne était invisible, mais ça l'aurait étonnée que ce soit à cause d'un sortilège de Désillusion, ce n'était pas au programme de l'école et seul Tom pourrait avoir l'idée de l'apprendre tout seul. Or le seul autre moyen qu'elle connaissait appartenait à son meilleur ami. Prise d'une inspiration, elle tendit la main devant elle jusqu'à sentir l'étoffe douce entre ses doigts : elle tira dessus et Charles Potter apparut devant elle. Elle désactiva le sort, et il put alors voir qui l'avait découvert.

-Bonsoir Charles.

-Oh c'est toi, mais attends, comment as-tu su pour la cape ?

-Je…je ne le savais pas ! je voulais juste voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un devant moi, balbutia-t-elle.

-Je vois, on prend de mauvaises habitudes ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle les joues en feu, je voulais juste… je voulais…

-Faire un tour, finit-il à sa place avec un grand sourire.

Il fit un pas et avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse faire quelque chose, il glissa dans la flaque d'eau qu'il n'avait pas vue et se retint à sa robe à la dernière minute. Le résultat fut qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux bruyamment réveillant les tableaux ronchonnant. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre et mouillés et après s'être échangé un regard, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, tonna une voix à côté d'eux.

Tom Jedusor se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte des toilettes. Furieux, il toisait les deux élèves de haut, affichant clairement son mépris. Après s'être calmé, Charles se releva et aida Hermione à se remettre sur pieds à son tour.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, retentit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils regardèrent, horrifiés, Angus le concierge s'avancer vers eux.

-Alors ? J'attends des explications, et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes ! Trois élèves en dehors des dortoirs à minuit, c'est inadmissible !

-Je suis préfet, lui dit Jedusor avec dédain.

-Les rondes sont terminées depuis une heure jeune homme, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, pas plus que ces deux là. Vous aurez donc une retenue, dit-il en jubilant. Vous viendrez demain, dans mon bureau à 20h et vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard. Maintenant rentrez dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne vous colle pour le restant de votre scolarité.

Il les planta et repartit en claudiquant à son bureau.

Hermione, légèrement gênée par la situation, se tourna fermement vers Charles.

-Tu devrais y aller, je pense que sa menace était sérieuse.

-Je pense aussi, à bientôt !

-Sûrement pas. Maintenant Potter tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager, répliqua froidement Jedusor.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir parlé Jedusor. Et à ma connaissance je fais ce que je veux et je vois qui je veux.

-Je ne te conseille pas de me tenir tête Potter.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me coller ? M'enlever des points ? se moqua Charles.

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer, je te laisse le plaisir de la surprise, répliqua Jedusor sur le même ton.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Charles en s'adressant à cette dernière.

-Bonne nuit.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione et Tom partirent de leur côté vers les cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, la colère de Tom explosa.

-Tu peux être fière de toi, par ta faute nous avons une retenue.

-Par MA faute ? ragea Hermione. Oh non Jedusor ! Tu ne vas pas me coller toute la responsabilité, je te signale que tu étais hors du dortoir, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

-Je n'étais peut-être pas dans mon dortoir, mais je n'ai pas alerté tout le château avec mon stupide rire, moi !

-Stupide ? Tu veux que je te dise qui est stupide ? Toi ! si tu ne veux pas être pris en flagrant délit, tu respectes les règles, ou alors tu assumes tes actes. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais dans les toilettes des filles à minuit ?

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. C'est plutôt toi qui es dans l'embarras, qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à minuit avec Potter ? Mes avertissements n'étaient pas assez clairs ?

-Mais moi non plus je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, que penses-tu ? Et puis, si ça te tient à cœur, je l'ai percuté par hasard, on n'avait pas prévu de se rencontrer, c'est bon ta conscience est tranquille ?

-Pas vraiment non, parce que ça avait l'air de tout sauf d'une rencontre par accident, la prochaine fois que je te revois à lui parler tu auras affaire à moi.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu vas m'obéir, ne serait-ce que pour te faire pardonner.

-Merlin dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre que si tu es en retenue c'est de ta faute !

Nancy apparut en haut des escaliers en chemise de nuit, le visage bouffi et les cheveux en pétard et leur dit d'une voix endormie.

-Ecoutez, d'après ce qu'on a compris de l'histoire, vous avez des comptes à vous rendre, mais vous ne voulez pas attendre demain pour le faire ? Vos cris ont réveillé tout le monde, et on n'est pas tous insomniaques.

-Oui désolée Nancy, on avait fini de toutes façons, répondit Hermione calmement.

Elle monta aussitôt sans accorder un regard à Jedusor.

Ce dernier bouillonnait, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. C'était aussi sa première retenue depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas du intervenir en les entendant rire, il aurait du rester dans les toilettes, ils se seraient faits prendre et il aurait pu vaquer calmement à ses occupations. Il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas s'être montré discret, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher lorsqu'il les avait vus rire. Il voyait la différence de son comportement quand elle était avec ce Potter, elle riait pour un rien, souriait et ce regard vide et constamment songeur laissait place à un regard chaleureux ça l'avait agacé de la voir par terre rire avec ce crétin il avait ressenti le besoin de les interrompre, comme s'il était… Il se reprit. Bien sûr que non il n'était pas jaloux, la jalousie est faite pour les faibles. De quoi serait-il jaloux d'ailleurs ? De leurs rires ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, c'est une perte de temps. Du regard qu'il arrivait à lui faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il s'en moquait qu'elle soit heureuse de touts façons, il ne la connaissait et ne l'aimait pas d'ailleurs. Et lui qui la croyait intelligente, elle n'était qu'une cruche comme une autre à qui Potter faisait tourner la tête. Sur cette conclusion, il alla se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain, Hermione appréhendait la fin des cours. La journée s'acheva bien vite, cependant, à son grand damne. Elle toucha à peine à son dîner et c'est résignée qu'elle prit la direction du bureau du concierge, traînant des pieds comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud, ce que lui fit remarquer Charles avec un sourire.

-On n'est pas contente de me voir Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en imitant le ton méprisant de Jedusor.

Le ton pris la fit sourire, elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque Jedusor arriva et se plaça devant elle, lui barrant la vue. Elle en fut agacée mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer de dispute. Le concierge arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Vous êtes là, c'est bien, dit-il avec un sourire édenté. Deux d'entre vous iront nettoyer la salle des trophées, façon moldus bien sûr, et le dernier ira trier la bibliothèque. Je suis gentil, je vous laisse choisir lequel se mettra avec la demoiselle.

Hermione le regarda d'un air dégoutée, elle détestait être traitée comme un objet, elle se retourna vers les garçons s'attendant à trouver un quelconque soutien, la scène qu'elle trouva la laissa bouche bée.

-Elle ne restera pas avec toi Potter, elle a assez déshonoré ma maison comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas son père Jedusor, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et je suis sûre que c'est moi qu'elle choisira.

-Je…, essaya Hermione, en vain.

-Tu penses que je n'y vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Fais ce que tu veux, mais tiens toi loin des élèves de ma maison ou tu auras affaire à moi.

-Et toi tiens toi loin d'elle, je sais que tu trempes dans des affaires douteuses Jedusor, tu n'es pas aussi blanc qu'on pourrait le croire, alors laisse la tranquille ou tu auras affaire moi.

-Mais…, essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est mieux pour elle.

-Parce que toi tu le sais peut être ?

-Exactement.

-Vous…, recommença Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Elle sera mieux avec moi.

-Non elle sait que c'est avec moi qu'elle doit être.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE !

Ils sursautèrent, se retournèrent vers elle et reculèrent d'un pas en la voyant. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitudes, des mèches s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval et encadraient son visage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle était dans un tel état d'énervement que seul un idiot aurait l'idée de la provoquer en cet instant.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Alors premièrement, quand je parle, on ne m'ignore pas, on m'écoute. Deuxièmement, « elle » se trouve dans la même pièce que vous, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! De plus, « elle » a un nom, et une intelligence, et peut donc parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule ! D'ailleurs « elle », comme vous dites, sait exactement ce qui est mieux pour elle, et ce n'est ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre qu'elle l'aura ! Vous reviendrez me voir lorsque vous aurez un peu plus de respect envers moi ! Non, vous savez quoi ? Ne revenez plus me voir ! Sur ce, bonne retenue !

Elle dit au concierge qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et les laissa plantés à leurs places, étonnés par le spectacle qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle finit rapidement de classer les livres, connaissant toutes les étagères par cœur et alla se coucher, épuisée, non sans vérifier une dernière fois que Jedusor ne faisait pas de détour douteux et qu'il était rentré aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>ce chapitre vient rapidement, parce qu'il était déjà écrit, il était censé être avec le précédent...<strong>

**a british ella : merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir.**

**ManonOw : encore merci pour tes review :) j'ai effectivement décidé de changer l'image des Serpentard, parce que c'est comme ça que les imagine. c gentil, pour l'entrée d'Hermione, je stressais grave pour ça, j'avais peur d'avoir été maladroite :s tu me rassures ! et c'est sur que Tom a été surpris ! et il y a de quoi ! notre Hermione, c'est la plus intelligente ;)**

**alors, je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que ce chapitre va rapporter des changements, autant en action qu'en romance. je voulais vous demander votre avis, à propos de la relation Tom/Hermione. j'ai deux idées en tête et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, je vous laisse voter: tension, disputes et rivalités ; ou amitié naissante qui se transforme petit à petit en amour (quoi que vous preniez, ça ne tombera pas dans le fleur bleu, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas la mièvrerie non plus, l'amitié sera bien sûr made in Jedusor :D )**

**je vous demande votre avis parce qu'il est important pour moi, j'écris cette histoire et vous vous la faites vivre, donc prenez le temps de me laisser votre choix s'il vous plait, je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite si je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez (eu je vous jure ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est la pure vérité :D )**

**et si vous avez d'autres suggestions, ne vous gênez pas, j'adorerais les connaître !**

**je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. gros bisous a tous ! et à bientôt j'espère !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

Leur retenue datait de deux semaines maintenant, deux semaines durant lesquelles Hermione lui ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Pas que ça l'affectait bien entendu, Tom Jedusor, héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, n'en avait que faire des sautes d'humeur d'une fille, « stupide d'autant plus » s'évertuait-il à ajouter chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, faisant taire la voix qui protestait au fond de sa tête.

Hermione était en effet loin d'être aussi stupide qui s'acharnait à le croire, elle avait le même niveau que lui dans la plupart des matières et le surpassait même dans certains domaines. La seule matière ou il avait un ascendant sur elle était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il en était fier. Le fait qu'elle ait toujours réponse à tout l'exaspérait, mais il devait avouer que la compétition rendait les cours beaucoup moins ennuyeux et il appréciait de trouver enfin quelqu'un de son niveau.

Et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de réel contact, sa froideur récente ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il la voyait à chaque repas, bavarder avec Malefoy ou Nott et le mépriser comme le derniers des imbéciles, il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme ça. Il méritait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle devait reconnaitre sa grandeur. Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié qu'elle le laisse avec Potter le soir de la retenue, comme s'il n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres. Il allait lui faire comprendre ce que ça coutait d'ignorer ainsi Tom Jedusor.

Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait l'aborder lorsque l'occasion se présenta à lui sous forme d'une invitation, il tourna la tête et vit son hypothèse confirmée, elle avait également reçu le petit rouleau de parchemin, tenu par un ruban violet, les conviant à une soirée du « Club de Slug », le soir même à 20h.

A 18h, Nancy et Katherine réquisitionnèrent Hermione et l'emmenèrent de force au dortoir pour la rendre « présentable ». D'après elles, les avenirs de nombreux étudiants se jouaient lors de ces soirées, elle devait donc être parfaite. Elle lança un regard implorant à Walburga qui éclata de rire.

- Désolée Hermione, mais cette fois tu te débrouilles sans moi, elles ne vont pas te lâcher avant que tu ne ressembles à un mannequin des magazines de mode française qu'elles collectionnent. Et si tu veux mon avis, laisse les faire, ça passera plus vite et ce sera moins douloureux, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, une grimace témoignant de son expérience personnelle.

Hermione protesta fermement et alla se préparer toute seule dans la salle bain. Elle les laissa cependant s'occuper de ses cheveux quand elle vit leurs mines dépitées et déçues, elle fut même contente du résultat. Elles restèrent tellement longtemps à commenter sa nouvelle coiffure qu'elle en oublia l'heure et arriva en retard à la soirée.

Tom Jedusor surveillait la porte du cachot depuis un quart d'heure en pestant intérieurement contre celle qu'il attendait. Il venait de subir l'habituel bavardage de Slughorn avec le même sourire hypocrite, ce qui l'avait rendu légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'elle apparut enfin, il se dirigea vers elle en contenant sa colère, il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de lui-même deux fois et il ne tenait pas à recommencer.

- La ponctualité est une valeur que peu de gens connaissant apparemment, lui dit-il froidement.

Hermione le regarda et répondit de la même manière.

- Certains ignorent ce qu'est la ponctualité, d'autres le respect, que veux-tu ? Chacun son défaut…

Il lui empoigna le bras et se dirigea vers un coin reculé du cachot. Furieuse, Hermione se dégagea.

- Il faut que j'aille saluer Slughorn et m'excuser de mon retard.  
>- Il t'excusera facilement, il ne pourra rien refuser à son élève prodige.<br>- Jaloux ?  
>- Pas du tout.<p>

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis Jedusor brisa le silence.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi je mérite un tel traitement de ta part ?  
>- Le traitement réservé à une personne n'est que la conséquence de l'image qu'elle renvoit tu sais.<br>- Tu as donc une si mauvaise image de moi ?  
>- Tu as tout compris.<br>- Tu me juges donc sans même connaitre ?  
>- Ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là ne m'a gère plus, et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a plus à connaitre.<br>- Tout ceci n'est qu'un enchainement de malentendus.  
>- On n'a qu'à recommencer à zéro ?<br>- Qui te dit que ton avis m'importe ?  
>- Tu m'as trainée jusqu'ici pour demander des explications, j'ose croire que ce n'est pas pour passer le temps.<br>- Très bien, reprenons à zéro, mais ne t'attends pas à trouver une personne merveilleusement gentille à la place, répondit-il après l'avoir toisé de toute sa hauteur. Il se traita ensuite intérieurement de tous les noms pour avoir prononcé de tels mots de son plein gré.  
>- Ça risque de casser le mythe en effet, réplica-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.<p>

Il scrutait ses yeux marron, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce simple sourire provoquait tant de réaction en lui, lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'adressa à eux, un verre dans une main et un petit-four dans l'autre.

- Ah, mes meilleurs élèves, je viens juste de parler de vous au directeur de la Gazette ! Je vous cherchais justement ! J'ai un projet à vous proposer, étant donné que vous êtes tous deux très doués, je ne vous le dirai jamais assez d'ailleurs ! j'aimerais que vous travailliez ensemble sur une potion de votre choix : histoire, propriétés, préparation, impact des différents ingrédients… bref, je vous fais confiance !

Et il repartit s'occuper d'autres invités, laissant les deux élèves plantés là.

- Bon, soupira Hermione, tu as des propositions ?  
>- Pas vraiment, mais ça doit être compliqué, je connais Slughorn, il ne se satisfait pas de peu.<br>- Je vois, je propose qu'on aille à la bibliothèque demain, on verra ce qu'on peut trouver.  
>- Bonne idée.<p>

Elle prit congé et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se servir une Bierraubeurre, elle y trouva Abraxas qui engagea aussitôt la conversation avec elle. Elle le trouvait sympathique, par rapport à son futur petit-fils, bien que son comportement avec les élèves des autres maisons soit similaire à celui de Drago, elle trouvait en lui un ami et un soutien dont elle avait besoin, il la faisait rire et elle se sentait bien en sa présence sans rien avoir à expliquer. Elle savait bien sûr que s'il connaissait ses origines et celles de ses parents biologiques il lui ferait vivre un enfer, mais pour l'instant il comblait tant bien que mal le vide d'Harry et Ron. Elle avait quitté la soirée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, elle n'avait plus eu le cœur à faire la fête quand Malefoy lui avait demandé ce qu'elle gardait si précieusement dans le médaillon caché par sa robe. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction mais avait senti qu'il aurait mieux fait de contenir sa curiosité.

Tom Jedusor observait la scène de loin, il l'avait vue bavarder gaiement avec Abraxas, et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à tous ces garçons qui n'avaient pas assez d'intelligence pour nourrir une conversation intéressante et digne d'elle, il s'était souvenu du débat qu'ils avaient eu. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux, elle pourrait aller loin, très loin, elle avait juste besoin d'être guidée. Il avait quitté la soirée bien avant elle, il connaissait ces fêtes par cœur et s'en était vite lassé.

Le lendemain, la matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'un bout de parchemin parcourut le château en volant vers les cachots, il pénétra dans la salle commune vert et argent, et continua son chemin jusqu'au dortoir, une fois à destination il s'acharna à réveiller une jeune brune profondément endormie. Elle grogna, le chassa de la main comme une vulgaire mouche et se retourna dans son lit pour se rendormir. Le parchemin n'en resta pas la et continua à l'importuner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête, agacée et les cheveux en bataille. Elle fut surprise en voyant ce qui avait osé la réveiller de sa première grasse matinée de l'année et se saisit du bout de papier. Quelques mots étaient tracés d'une écriture fine et soignée : « rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque. T.J. ». Elle alla s'habiller en pestant contre Merlin, la magie et Jedusor. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque et le chercha des yeux. Elle le trouva assis à une table entouré de différents grimoires, de parchemins froissés, de plumes et d'encrier. Il semblait être installé là depuis des heures. Elle soupira, il n'allait pas la rater. Elle s'installa près de lui se saisit d'une plume et d'un livre qu'elle commença à éplucher silencieusement, espérant éviter les commentaires avant que sa mauvaise humeur matinale ne se calme.

- Madame a décidé de nous honorer de sa présence à ce que je vois.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas du m'envoyer ce mot ensorcelé.<br>- Je pense au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée puisque ça t'as réveillée.

Elle le fusilla du regard et changea de sujet.

- Tu as trouvé une idée pendant mon absence ?  
>- Oui, une procédure de fabrication d'antidote, ce n'est pas au programme de cette année mais elle ne devrait pas nous poser trop de problèmes, c'est la troisième loi de Golpalott qui établit…<br>- Que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants, acheva Hermione à sa place.  
>- Exactement, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je propose qu'on choisisse un poison et qu'on suive cette loi.<br>- C'est une très bonne idée ! approuva Hermione.  
>- Je te laisse choisir la potion.<p>

Souriante, elle prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, l'ouvrit à la table des matières et, sous le regard ahuri de Jedusor, ferma les yeux compta jusqu'à dix en laissant son doigt vagabonder sur les titres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son index pointait un poison composé particulièrement compliqué.

- Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité, lui fit remarquer Jedusor.  
>- Ce n'est pas moi c'est le destin, et puis, ne me dis pas que tu t'avoues déjà vaincu ?<br>- Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu Granger, commençons au lieu de bavarder.

Ils passèrent la journée à travailler avec acharnement. Hermione était contente de trouver un camarade de travail aussi sérieux, surtout quand elle pensait aux heures passées avec Ron l'estomac sur pattes et Harry toujours dans la lune ou dans des réflexions philosophiques comme par hasard au moment de faire ses devoirs. Elle se retint de pouffer de rire en pensant à ses amis et se concentra à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard impressionné de Jedusor. Ce dernier avait toujours trouvé que le niveau d'intelligence des élèves de Poudlard était consternant, en particulier celui des filles qui, pour lui avant de la rencontrer, ne savaient rien faire d'autre que de parler chiffons ou de colporter les derniers ragots. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle osa le contredire et le fut encore plus quand il découvrit qu'elle avait raison, son égo avait pris un coup qu'il avait encaissé d'un air hautain, l'air de dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Il leva la tête et l'observa, quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de sa tresse légèrement défaite, elle fronçait les sourcils et faisait une petite moue qui, il avait fini par le remarquer, était signe de grande concentration chez elle, sa plume courait sur le parchemin, rayant rageusement de temps en temps les phrases qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Elle dut se sentir observée car elle leva la tête à son tour. Elle lui demanda alors si elle avait fait une erreur dans son raisonnement. Sorti de sa torpeur, il hocha la tête négativement et se replongea dans son travail. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les deux très satisfaits, ils avaient beaucoup avancé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rédiger la conclusion de leur travail et commencer la partie pratique, c'est-à-dire, préparer l'antidote. Ils devaient attendre le lendemain pour se procurer le poison choisi par Hermione, ou son index, ou le destin comme elle disait. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires silencieusement, elle allait quitter la bibliothèque lorsqu'il l'appela, pris par un élan qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Elle se retourna lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

- Les vacances sont dans deux semaines.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je sais.

Il ne se démonta pas face à sa remarque et continua à parler comme si une autre personne le faisait à sa place.

- Il y a un bal la veille des vacances.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Oui, le directeur ne l'a pas encore annoncé, si je ne m'abuse il le fera ce soir.  
>- Avantages d'être préfet ou autre méthode moins catholique pour savoir tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de le taquiner.<p>

A sa grande surprise, il ne broncha pas, il parlait comme absent, elle était de plus en plus perplexe.

- Je me demandais si tu voudrais être ma cavalière ce soir-là ?

Elle était sur le point de lâcher ses livres et se retint à la dernière minute. Elle scruta ses yeux noirs à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de blague ou machination mais son regard était aussi impassible que d'habitude.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, dit-elle en souriant.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir ou de revenir sur sa décision, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Il fixa longtemps l'endroit ou elle se tenait debout avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'inviter une fille à aller au bal en sa compagnie. La première qu'il invitait. Il était toujours parti seul, et là, sur un coup de tête complètement incompréhensible, il venait d'inviter la petite nouvelle à l'accompagner. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par trouver une explication rationnelle, ils étaient les deux meilleurs élève de Poudlard il était normal qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, de plus, se montrer ainsi avec celle que tout le monde considérait comme sa rivale augmenterait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres élèves. Voilà, c'est cela même, il avait fait cela pour le pouvoir. Satisfait de son explication, il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle commune, ignorant l'étrange et bienfaisante sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa demande.

* * *

><p><strong>je m'en veux terriblement, vraiment, je vous écris ça avec les joues tellement rouges de honte qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un oeuf ! je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis juste une incroyable flemmarde qui ne sait pas du tout organiser son temps, je l'avoue. alors je vous remercie sincèrement si vous avez pris la peine de lire malgré les retards, et je remercie les reviewers, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, et c'est tout ce qui m'encourage à continuer.<strong>

**mais sachez que j'ai mis du coeur dans ce chapitre, beaucoup même, il est très important pour moi (je suis censée me faire pardonner avec ), pour l'histoire, pour l'enchainement des évènements (en tout cas dans ma tête), et surtout, il a été très difficile à écrire, mes préoccuppations personnelles n'aidant pas.**

**bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais même si je sais que je ne suis pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit, mais s'il vous plait, prenez le temps de laisser une review, ça m'aide à écrire, et comme ça je sais que ce je n'écris pas au mur ou à mon pc, sinon ces chapitres ne quitteraient même pas l'état de brouillon, alors laissez votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, il compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**merci d'avance !**

**ps: promis je ne m'attarde pas trop pour le prochain chapitre, ou en tout cas j'essaie :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre VII**_

Assise devant le Lac Noir, sous « son » chêne comme elle aimait l'appeler, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux ramenés près de sa poitrine, Hermione relisait ses cours de métamorphose, elle était sûre que le professeur Dumbledore les interrogerait avant les vacances. Vacances qui viendraient après une toute petite semaine. Vacances de Noel qui, pour elle, signifiaient Bal de Noel. Bal auquel Tom Jedusor l'avait invitée. Elle avait été surprise sur le coup, mais elle était contente qu'il ait fait. D'après Katherine, qui avait littéralement sauté de joie après avoir été mise au courant, c'était la première fois qu'il décidait d'aller au bal accompagné, et elle était flattée qu'il l'ait choisie.

Elle voulait tellement que ce bal soit une réussite qu'elle avait laissé ses habilleuses-coiffeuses-maquilleuses officielles choisir sa robe lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard la veille, elle devait avouer qu'elle était largement satisfaite de son choix. Elle avait ensuite passé l'après-midi entier à préparer la potion pour dompter ses cheveux, ça lui avait rappelé le bal de l'année précédente.

Elle se replongea dans son cours, elle était peut-être contente pour son bal mais ses études passaient avant et elle tenait à réussir ce nouveau sort. Elle posa une brindille sur ses genoux et murmura l'incantation, elle se transforma alors en une petite chaîne d'argent, d'un coup de baguette elle lui redonna son aspect initial.

- Impressionnant, dit une voix traînante à côté d'elle, je me demande pourquoi tu t'obstines à réviser, c'est totalement inutile, tu sais déjà tout faire.

Elle leva la tête pour voir Abraxas s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le remercia du compliment, mais lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que lui, par contre, il en avait besoin, il s'offusqua et lui dit d'un ton pincé qu'il avait autre chose à faire que réviser le cours du « vieux Dumby ».

- Tu sais que c'est pratique cet endroit, dit-il en se retournant pour observer le château, personne ne peut te voir, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer et de montrer le hall d'un signe de tête. Elle se retourna et vit un groupe de cinq ou six filles regarder un peu partout, l'air de chercher quelqu'un puis rentrer au château avec une mine dépitée.

- C'est comme ça avant chaque bal, elles espèrent toutes que je vais les remarquer et les inviter. Consternant, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête négativement, elles savent pourtant que j'y vais avec Katherine chaque année.

- Monsieur Malefoy serait-il en train de se cacher de ses ferventes admiratrices ? dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Oh tu peux rire, mais tu as besoin de te cacher aussi tu sais !

- Mais pas du tout, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- D'ailleurs, je te conseille de rester loin de toute compagnie masculine, surtout celle de Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ton cavalier est extrêmement rancunier, il a de plus fait un immense effort, tu es la première qu'il a honorée de ce titre. Evite de le rendre jaloux, il risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Mon cavalier, mais comment… ?

- Les fantômes à Poudlard sont très bavards, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et quel est le rapport avec Charles ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais d'après Peeves, il a l'intention de t'inviter. D'ailleurs, Peeves s'est fait une joie de le crier partout dans le château, il espère que Tom l'entendra, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de duel, il commence à s'ennuyer. Bon, je vais me cacher dans mon dortoir, et toi pose un peu tes bouquins et essaie de t'amuser, tu vas finir par avoir des rides et devenir aussi ennuyante que ma grand-mère.

- Toujours aussi délicat Abraxas ! rétorqua-t-elle, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à vérifier que la voie était libre.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne craignait rien, il se dirigea vers le château d'un pas vif. Hermione sourit, secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle devait passer au cachot, c'était son tour de surveiller la potion, elle tenait à ce qu'elle soit parfaite. C'était en effet pour impressionner le professeur Slughorn, mais depuis que Tom a insinué qu'il pourrait l'essayer sur un petit de première année, elle était très nerveuse à l'idée qu'il fasse fi de ses interdictions et aille empoisonner un pauvre garçon terrifié. Elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou pas, et ne voulait rien risquer, son calme et sa froideur la fascinaient et l'effrayaient en même temps. Elle soupira, tentant de chasser ces idées de son esprit, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était encore temps, elle ne devait pas douter.

La semaine passa en un éclair, et elle était maintenant dans la salle de bain du dortoir. Hermione regarda le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, appréciant enfin le calme qui régnait. Katherine lui avait prêté « le miroir magique spécial fêtes dont rêvent toutes les sorcières », miroir qui avait passé une heure à pester sur ses cheveux, puis une autre heure à critiquer son manque de soin et son maquillage raté.

Après trois bonnes heures de préparation, elle était enfin prête. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche en place mais un cri de la part du miroir lui fit regretter son geste. Elle prit ses escarpins à talons argentés et les enfila, puis se mit debout laissant les plis de sa robe retomber amplement dessus. Le bustier en satin bleu nuit semblait tenir par magie et le reste de la robe en tulle et en dentelle bleus également lui donnaient un air de princesse. Ses cheveux tressés reposaient gracieusement sur son épaule gauche, dévoilant de jolies boucles d'oreilles, de petits diamants discrets mais élégants. Son médaillon reposait sur sa poitrine, caché par le bustier de la robe et une gourmette enchaînait son petit poignet. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient derrière une légère touche de crayon et de mascara noir, du fard à paupière bleu et argenté mettait en valeur son regard. Ses lèvres, dessinées d'un rouge à lèvre nacré subissaient l'assaut nerveux de ses dents. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de calmer ses battements cardiaques.

Elle attendait cette soirée depuis presque deux semaines, il l'avait invitée, c'était au-delà de ses espérances et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour faire avancer sa mission. Elle pensa à Tom, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il l'avait invitée à part pour lui dire qu'il l'attendrait en bas des dortoirs à 20h, mais elle était presque sûre de l'avoir surpris en train de l'observer une ou deux fois bien que l'idée même lui semblait farfelue.

Elle prit la carte du maraudeur qui reposait sur le bord de l'évier et la tapota de sa baguette. Le petit point noir accompagné de l'étiquette « Tom Jedusor » attendait à côté de l'escalier. Elle referma la carte mais au moment de l'éteindre des mots tracés d'une écriture qui lui était inconnue apparurent.

« Ben dis donc Hermione, tu es ravissante, n'est-ce pas Lunard ? Rien que pour ça on aurait du la garder avec nous ! »

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Patmol a raison Hermione. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison et si Jedusor n'en tombe pas à la renverse je viens moi-même lui botter les fesses ! »

« Bref. Hermione, profite de ta soirée, la carte te préviendra si la Chambre des Secrets est ouverte »

« Eh oui, on y a ajouté des améliorations ! Elle vibrera si jamais quelqu'un ouvre cette Chambre de malheur. »

Elle murmura un faible « merci » puis la tapota en prononçant « méfait accompli ». Elle la glissa dans sa pochette argentée et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, un léger sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Fixant le mur en face de lui, Tom Jedusor attendait sa cavalière. Elégant dans sa robe de soirée noir, les cheveux savamment coiffés encadraient son visage pâle impassible qui cachait toutes les tergiversions qui se tramaient dans son esprit. Toutes ses pensées étaient en ébullition et n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que ce n'était pas que pour le pouvoir qu'il s'approchait d'elle, mais des bruits de talons l'empêchèrent d'y songer plus longtemps. Il leva la tête et la vit arriver, une main glissant le long de la rampe, l'autre tenait sa pochette et relevant un pan de sa robe bleu pour ne pas trébucher. Il en avait le souffle coupé mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il garda un visage impassible et courtois, et se contenta de lui proposer son bras qu'elle accepta, seules ses pupilles agitées pourraient traduire ce qu'il pensait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les cachots aménagés pour l'occasion, le silence se fit. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les visages se tournèrent pour les observer. S'ils baissaient très vite le regard quand ils rencontraient ses yeux froids, ils ne se gênaient pas pour dévisager Hermione qui se tortillait littéralement sur place. Elle qui détestait être sous le feu des projecteurs, elle se débrouillait toujours pour attirer tous les regards lors des bals. Sentant sa gêne, Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur au quel elle répondit par une grimace crispée. Il détourna le regard avant de lui murmurer de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

- Reprends contenance, montre leur que tu es forte et que leurs commérages ne t'atteignent pas et ils finiront par lâcher l'affaire. Leur montrer que tu es gênée ne fera que les inciter à te provoquer.

Elle opina et redressa le menton, il sentit cependant sa poigne se resserrer sur son avant-bras. Il ressentit l'envie de lui prendre la main et de la serrer, mais il se retint et se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle respira profondément puis arbora un sourire éclatant, une lueur d'amusement apparut dans le regard de Jedusor pendant un bref moment. Elle reporta son attention sur le cachot décoré pour l'occasion.

Il était magiquement agrandi, des sculptures de glace brillaient de mille feux et un sapin richement décoré se dressait dans un coin de la salle. Autour du buffet bien garni de mets avariés et de boissons s'agglutinaient les élèves et professeurs. Abraxas venait d'ailleurs de se servir, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il leva son verre en lui souriant puis retourna voir Katherine. Les conversations allaient bon train tandis qu'une douce musique baignait le tout dans une ambiance conviviale. Son cavalier, les mains dans les poches, ne semblait partager son entrain pour la fête et était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Tu veux une Bierraubeurre ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je vais en chercher.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet en souriant en passant à certains élèves qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle prit le temps de saluer le professeur Slughorn et de le remercier pour son invitation. Puis, après avoir pris ses deux verres elle revient aux côtés de Tom qui était encore concentré sur un sujet qui lui était inconnu. Il la remercia dans un murmure en se saisissant de son verre qu'il but d'une traite. Hermione soupira discrètement puis essaya de relancer la conversation en parlant du devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient eut le matin même. Il lui répondit qu'il l'avait bien passé puis replongea dans ses réflexions. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, et s'ennuyant lors d'une soirée qu'elle attendait depuis un moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la piste se vida et les couples commencèrent à tournoyer au rythme d'une valse entraînante.

- Tu veux danser ? finit-elle par demander, voyant qu'il ne le ferait probablement pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, semblant remarquer pour la première fois où il était.

- Je dois partir un moment, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas alerte fondant la foule et disparaissant bien vite derrière eux. Elle soupira franchement cette fois et secoua la tête, la soirée était loin d'être ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Charles. Elle regarda la main qu'il lui tendait avec surprise, puis sourit et l'accepta.

Une main encore dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa hanche, il la faisait lentement tournoyer au son des violons, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Si je savais que je te retrouverais toute seule, je t'aurais invitée, mais on m'a dit que Jedusor m'avait devancé. J'ai préféré ne pas te causer de problème.

- Il m'a en effet invitée.

- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

- Je n'en sais ri… Aïe !

- Oups ! pardon, danser n'a jamais été mon fort, s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace gênée.

A peine avaient-ils repris la danse qu'elle gémit à nouveau.

- T'as deux pieds gauches ma parole ! s'exclama Hermione.

A la vue de la mine qu'il arborait, celle d'un enfant qu'on gronde, elle éclata de rire, très vite suivi par le rire de Charles. Ils quittèrent la piste secoués de soubresauts. Les yeux encore rieurs et le souffle court, elle réussit à articuler.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux te garder loin de la piste de danse.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui hocher la tête, trop essoufflé pour parler. Un plateau vola à côté d'eux portant des coupes d'hydromiel. Il en saisit deux et en tendit une à Hermione. Elle le remercia et but une gorgée, laissant la douceur sucrée du liquide dorée l'apaiser. Ils s'assirent sur un divan dans un coin de la salle aménagé pour ceux qui préféraient discuter plutôt que danser et parlèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Hermione appréciait la légèreté de la conversation, ça la ramenait aux moments qu'elle passait avec Harry, insouciante. Des éclats de rire s'élevaient de temps en temps. Charles aussi appréciait sa compagnie, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une élève de Serpentard pouvait être aussi agréable et s'attachait à elle de plus en plus, appréciant particulièrement les petites rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle souriait.

La soirée était bien avancée. Ils étaient en pleine argumentation pour savoir quelle était la meilleure équipe de quidditch de Poudlard, Hermione défendait l'équipe d'Abraxas bien sûr, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire d'ailleurs. Elle riait à son argument qui prétextait que le simple fait qu'un blond soit à la tête d'une équipe la rendait inqualifiable lorsque sa pochette se mit à vibrer. Son rire se perdit quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres. Elle se leva d'un bond, la bouche étonnamment sèche.

- Je… je dois aller… aux toilettes ! Oui, je dois aller aux toilettes, tu m'excuses quelques minutes ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du cachot, contournant et évitant les invités. Après un rapide zigzag à travers la piste de danse, elle se retrouva enfin dans le couloir. Elle sortit la carte de sa pochette et la tapota de sa baguette. Elle chercha rapidement l'étiquette indiquant Tom Jedusor et le trouva dans le couloir menant aux toilettes des filles, le traversant rapidement en sens inverse. Toutes les autres étiquettes étaient réparties entre les dortoirs et les cachots. Elle allait la refermer lorsqu'elle vit une étiquette solitaire dans le couloir du premier étage, juste au-dessus d'elle l'étiquette indiquait « Hégémone Salazar ». Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, il était singulier et elle était sûre qu'elle s'en serait rappelé si un élève répondait à ce nom. L'étiquette semblait immobile. Elle rechercha l'étiquette de Jedusor et vit qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle rangea la carte et prit les escaliers opposés.

Elle montait lentement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était concentrée sur les marches pour ne pas les faire grincer, elle entendit des pas feutrés derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Les pas se rapprochaient inexorablement. Elle sortit sa baguette et attendit, serrant le bout de bois dans sa main. Dès que les pas furent assez près, elle se tourna brusquement, tendant sa baguette devant elle. Charles se tenait quelques marches plus bas, les mains en l'air et le visage étonné. Elle soupira, puis lui fit signe de se taire et continua de monter, Charles sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, il voulut alors lui poser une question mais elle fit taire d'un regard et continua à avancer en scrutant l'obscurité. Elle murmura « Lumos » et continua à avancer, éclairant le couloir devant. Elle buta tout à coup contre quelque chose de mou. Elle baissa sa baguette et se retint de crier, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Un corps était étendu par terre, immobile. C'était un garçon brun, pâle, très pâle, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts étaient vides et sa bouche était ouverte également dans une expression de stupeur. Un « mon dieu, Merlin » fut chuchoté à côté d'elle. Complètement paniquée, elle se tourna vers Charles, mais il était abasourdi.

Sous le choc, Hermione ne réagit même pas en entendant des bruits de pas arriver. Elle ne réagit pas non plus en entendant Nancy crier, ni en entendant Nott s'exclamer « Bordel ! ». Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard gris d'Abraxas qui la scrutait, les yeux plissés. Walburga et Avery arrivèrent en courant.

- J'ai entendu Nancy crier, que se passe-t-il ? Vous regardez quoi là ? Oh mon dieu ! ne me dites pas que… ne me dites pas qu'il est mort ? il ne peut pas être mort ?

- Non Wal, il n'est pas mort, il est pétrifié, répondit Katherine d'une voix blanche. La question est : qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charles.

- Ce n'est pas lui, il était avec moi quand on a découvert le corps, intervint finalement Hermione.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait avant ? demanda Avery.

- Mais enfin c'est absurde, pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- C'est l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, il voulait peut-être s'en débarrasser.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Charles, sortant de sa torpeur. Je vous rappelle que la perfidie et la triche sont vos qualités, pas les miennes. Je ne ferai jamais ça pour un match de quidditch !

- Et bien, et bien Potter, on peut dire que tu t'es mis dans de sales draps, dit une voix froide et distante.

Tom Jedusor apparut derrière les Serpentard agglutinés autour du corps. Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et se demandait depuis quand il était là.

- C'est bon Potter avoue, dis Katherine.

- Ouais, tu es grillé de toutes façons, alors autant en finir, renchérit Nott.

Malefoy se contentait d'observer Hermione depuis le début, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la discussion ce que remarqua Hermione et elle lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Elle se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'une situation pareille était arrivée, elle avait été accusée, elle et ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait bien cru y passer à l'époque. C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui les avait sortis de cette impasse, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

- Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Tu n'oses pas le défendre, tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? lui demanda Tom d'une voix doucereuse qui la faisait frissonner.

- Je ne le défends pas, je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles de base d'un tribunal. Tant qu'on ne peut pas prouver qu'il est coupable, on ne peut décemment pas le punir.

- Qui a dit qu'on respectait les règles ? demanda Avery, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Hermione réprima un frisson de dégoût et de peur et lui rétorqua sur un ton de défi.

- Tant qu'on n'est pas au pouvoir, on les respecte. C'est ce qu'on appelle être intelligent Avery, à moins que ça ne soit trop compliqué pour toi, finit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Tom lui lança un regard noir puis admit à contrecœur.

- Elle a raison Alexis, on ne doit pas se compromettre. Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je compte bien te faire payer tes affronts et ton crime.

Il tourna les talons et partit, suivi des autres qui lancèrent un regard en biais à Hermione avant de quitter le couloir à leur tour.

Elle soupira et regarda avec surprise Abraxas croiser les bras, comme s'il l'attendait.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? lui demanda Charles, visiblement inquiet.

Elle le rassura puis lui souhaita souhaita une bonne nuit. elle regarda le corps encore étendu avec hésitation mais il l'interrompit.

- Je m'en occupe, vas-y.

Elle le remercia d'un regard et suivit Abraxas.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est coupable n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas lui.

- Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance Hermione, je pense que tu l'as remarqué.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Peu importe.

- Tu n'as quand même pas répondu.

- Non je ne le crois pas coupable, finit-il par soupirer.

- Merci.

- Mais si tu veux qu'ils le laissent tranquille, éloigne-toi de lui. C'est un conseil d'ami. Tant qu'il passera plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi, ils lui chercheront des noises.

Hermione soupira, puis acquiesça.

Une fois dans la salle commune, elle monta se changer rapidement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, elle perçut un silence gênant, comme si les filles avaient interrompu leur conversation à cause d'elle. Elle ignora cette sensation et un jogging blanc et un tee-shirt ample. Elle posa ses bijoux sur sa table de chevet et rangea sa robe, le tout dans un silence oppressant. Elle détestait le silence, elle n'y était pas du tout habituée, sur tout ce silence-là, celui qui vous opprime les poumons et vous empêche de réfléchir correctement. Elle prit un livre de son sac et y glissa la carte du maraudeur. Elle se retourna et les filles baissèrent immédiatement les yeux. Elle pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle leur dit, dos à elles :

- Quand j'ai trouvé cet élève étendu dans le couloir tout à l'heure, je savais que j'aurais des problèmes, après tout je n'ai aucune preuve de notre innocence à Charles et moi. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ces problèmes viendraient de ma propre maison. Je pensais qu'on était solidaires entre nous, il faut croire que j'ai mal compris le système des maisons ici.

Elle sortit sans attendre leur réponse et alla s'asseoir dans un divan près du feu ronronnant. Elle sortit la carte et l'ouvrit. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. « Hégémone Salazar ». Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, elle en était sûre, et maintenant il avait disparu de la carte. Ce nom l'intriguait. Elle replongea dans sa mémoire et ses réflexions, essayant de découvrir pourquoi elle avait l'impression que c'était très important, en vain. Elle se remit à scruter chaque recoin de la carte dans l'espoir de le trouver quelque part lorsqu'une voix traînante accompagnée d'un souffle sur son cou la fit sursauter.

- Bon sang, par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ?

Elle se retourna pour vois Abraxas penché sur la carte, essayant de lire les étiquettes, un air franchement perplexe sur son visage habituellement calme.

- Mais c'est Poudlard ! Et c'est nous ici ! C'est notre salle commune, regarde ! Ne me dis que tu l'as faite toute seule, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas connaître autant de recoins que ça alors que tu es nouvelle. Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de certains passages !

Hermione soupira lourdement. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une excuse crédible. Elle leva la tête et croisa deux yeux gris et froids, elle se mordit la lèvre. Son excitation liée à la surprise passée, Abraxas la fixait maintenant d'un air suspicieux.

- Où as-tu eu cette carte ? Pourquoi tu l'as et pas nous ? Et pourquoi on peut y voir tout le monde ainsi que ce qu'ils font ?

Hermione sentait son cœur s'accélérer violemment, elle essayait vainement de trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Elle ne pouvait lui dire ce que c'était sans griller sa couverture, si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait faite il risquait de lui en demander une et une telle carte ne s'achète nulle part. elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était dans une impasse.

- Hermione, réponds-moi, dit-il durement.

Elle respira profondément pour calmer sa respiration et lui dit calmement.

- Abraxas, il faut que tu promettes que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne parleras jamais à personne de l'existence de cette carte. Pas même à Tom. Promis ?

Abraxas réfléchit un instant puis accepta.

- C'est une carte qui existe dans ma famille depuis longtemps. Mes grands-parents ont fait leurs études à Poudlard et l'ont gardée. Cet été, pendant que je rangeais mes affaires pour déménager, je l'ai trouvée et j'ai pensé qu'elle me serait utile. C'est grâce à elle que je ne me suis jamais perdue.

Elle avait débité tout ça très rapidement et retenait maintenant sa respiration, attendant que son verdict tombe, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne perdrait pas sa confiance.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans ce couloir n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vue quitter le cachot précipitamment, tu le savais.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu as vu qui a fait ça ?

- Non. J'ai vu un nom bizarre par contre. « Hégémone Salazar ». Tu connais ?

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête négativement.

- Tu m'aideras à découvrir la vérité ?

Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait lui éclater de rire au nez. Un sourire en coin apparut et il reprit sa voix traînante.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et je n'ai pas que ça à ne découvrirai rien du tout. Et tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber toi aussi. Pour la carte, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne le dirai à personne. Il est tard et le train part tôt demain. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Mes parents sont morts, je n'ai nulle part où aller ici. Je passe les vacances à Poudlard, dit-elle enfin, puis le voyant sur le point de parler elle reprit la parole, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça me permettra de rattraper mes cours.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla dormir. Elle revérifia une dernière fois la carte mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hégémone Salazar. Elle soupira et alla dormir à son tour, l'esprit en ébullition.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà, le chapitre 7 est là, un peu (beaucoup) en retard, mais je vous l'avais promis, et je vous le redis, je ne pense pas arrêter ma fiction. j'ai un emploi du temps assez serré mais je m'engage à finir cette fiction.<strong>

**merci beaucoup, de croire en moi à ce point, ça me fait très plaisir, et merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident beaucoup et m'encouragent. j'espère que vous m'en laisserez pour ce chapitre aussi. vous en pensez quoi ? il vous a plus ? j'espère que oui en tout cas.**

**pour celles qui voulaient de a romance (elles se reconnaitront :p ), ça viendra promis ! :D, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas déçues quand même par ce chapitre.**

**je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, juste le temps de me laisser une review ;)**

**Yas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monnnde ! Vous m'avez trop manqué mes lecteurs préférés ! Et cette fic aussi, et c'est les vacances donc j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à y consacrer, donc oui vous l'aurez deviné l'autre chapitre viendra plus vite ! :D (Alors oui, c'est les vacances depuis longtemps, mais je n'étais pas libres, c'est très long et très compliqué).

Vous serez contentes de savoir que j'ai réussi mes épreuves anticipées ! (Oui tout le monde s'en fout, mais je devais partager ça avec vous :p )

Et là je me rends compte que je blablate donc je vais tout de suite vous épargner ça, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et fit semblant d'être profondément endormie lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune Black l'appeler. Elle leur en voulait encore pour hier et n'avait aucune envie de mettre un masque, elle ignora donc le ton dépité de Walburga lorsqu'elle dit aux autres qu'elle dormait et attendit d'être sûre que le dortoir était vide avant de se lever. D'humeur maussade, elle pesta en ne trouvant pas ses chaussons et finit par abandonner. La douce lumière que diffusaient les fenêtres ne parvint pas à la mettre de bonne humeur et elle saisit sa baguette pour les fermer violemment. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain et lorsque le miroir hurla lorsque son reflet blafard et cerné y apparut, elle grogna un « oh pitié, ferme-la » en agitant sa baguette. Elle prit une douche rapide et se vêtit d'habits moldus en prenant soin de ne rien mettre de vert. Elle saisit ensuite bonnet et gants, ainsi que son sac et sortit du dortoir.<p>

Elle traversa rapidement la salle commune vide et arpenta les couloirs. Elle se retrouva enfin dans le hall et présenta son autorisation de sortie au concierge avant de continuer à marcher, tête baissée et mains enfoncées dans les poches, en direction de Pré-au-lard. Ni la beauté du paysage enneigé ni l'odeur de terre mouillée qu'elle aimait tant n'arrivèrent à la dérider. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes, mais au fond d'elle, sa seule envie était de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, car jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait encore jamais passé de noël seule, ni n'avait emprunté ce chemin sans Harry et Ron. Sa peine contenue se transforma bien vite en fureur, et elle envoya rageusement une pierre valser plus loin sans remarquer que cette dernière avait heurté un dos massif.

- Eh ! rugit une voix.

Elle releva la tête et faillit tomber à la renverse. Un garçon se tenait devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il devait bien faire le double de sa taille, en hauteur et en largeur. Des cheveux noir et broussailleux, à côté desquels ses cheveux à elles paraissaient bien disciplinés, encadraient un visage aux traits doux malgré son apparence plutôt dangereuse. Ses yeux d'un noir de scarabée étaient chaleureux, et il ne semblait pas autant en colère que sa voix laissait deviner. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait devant Rubeus Hagrid en même temps qu'elle remarqua que sa bouche était entrouverte de stupeur. Hagrid ne s'offusqua pas de sa manière de le dévisager et parut même s'en amuser, il lui demanda :

- T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Tu n'avais jamais vu de demi-géant avant ?

- Non, non jamais, excuse-moi, balbutia-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Il agita ses grandes mains d'un air enjoué et continua son chemin. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle s'écria :

- Non attends !

Il se retourna et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Hermione tritura ses gants pendant un moment avant de lui demander en maudissant intérieurement ses idées stupides :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

Le visage du jeune Hagrid s'éclaira et il accepta allègrement. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers Les Trois Balais, Hermione allongeant le pas afin de rester à son niveau. Elle lui posait des questions sur sa scolarité, et sur sa passion pour les animaux, sachant à quel point il serait bavard à ce sujet. Une fois installés, ils commandèrent deux bierraubeurres qu'ils burent tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Rubeus lui dit d'un ton curieux :

- Au fait, je suis arrivé en retard le jour de la répartition, tu es dans quelle maison ?

- A Serpentard, lui répondit Hermione après une légère hésitation.

Son regard s'assombrit immédiatement et son visage se ferma. Il dit alors d'un ton froid qui étonna grandement sa compagne :

- Je vois.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement frustrée, ils avaient discuté gentiment pendant près d'une heure et il allait commencer à la détester simplement parce qu'elle appartenait à une maison qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était absurde et stupide, elle lui demanda donc sans agressivité :

- Il y a un problème avec ma maison ?

- Tu parles d'un problème !

Ses nerfs, déjà à fleur de peau, se mirent immédiatement en ébullition.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es dans la maison des perfides et des traitres !

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me juges sans même me connaître ?

- Tous les Serpentard se ressemblent, je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir que tu es comme eux, égoïste, intolérante et rusée, tu n'hésiteras jamais à poignarder tes amis dans le dos si cela est nécessaire à ta survie et ta soif du pouvoir est plus importante que tout.

Pour la deuxième fois en une matinée, Hermione resta bouche bée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit le besoin de défendre la maison de Salazar Serpentard, pour la première fois de sa vie elle remit en question la haine qu'elle avait longtemps eue pour cette maison. Elle se rendit compte que, de la même manière que les partisans de Voldemort condamnaient les nés-moldus, les autres maisons condamnaient les Serpentard, injustement. Elle contint cependant toute colère et lui répondit calmement. Elle n'en ressentait d'ailleurs aucune, elle était simplement déçue que cette personne qu'elle avait longtemps admirée pour sa tolérance puisse être aussi bornée et sujette aux stéréotypes.

- Les autres élèves te font souvent des mauvaises blagues, je me trompe ? Certains ont même peur de toi…

- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il sans voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Et ils font cela parce que tu es différent, ils te jugent sur tes origines sans même chercher à savoir si tu es dangereux, ou si au final tu veux mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

Il acquiesça à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose avec moi, et ceux de ma maison, sans chercher à nous connaître. Les qualités recherchées en nous par le choixpeau sont la ruse et l'ambition, il n'a jamais été question de perfidie ni de trahison, ce ne sont que des stéréotypes véhiculées par les rumeurs populaires, savais-tu que Merlin était un Serpentard ? Mais ça bien sûr, tout le monde l'ignore ou l'oublie volontairement. Pourtant je pensais que toi, tu saurais ce que ça fait d'être jugé par les gens sans raison valable, je pensais que toi tu aurais appris, et donc ne serais pas aussi dur avec les autres. Il faut croire que je m'étais trompée à ton sujet. Ce qui semble m'arriver souvent ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Elle sortit des pièces de sa poche et les posa sur la table avant amorcer un geste pour se lever.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai jamais vu les choses de cette façon, lui dit-il l'air penaud.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment, après tout il n'était encore qu'en troisième année, il avait encore du temps devant lui pour apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même, comme lui-même le lui avait appris dans son époque.

Elle sortit ensuite et laissa le vent lui balayer le visage. Elle arpenta les rues, appréciant la fraîcheur tandis que les autres élèves se ruaient vers Honeydukes afin de s'en préserver dans l'atmosphère chaude et sucrée de la confiserie. Ils lui rappelèrent avec nostalgie la gourmandise de Ron, puis, étrangement, l'entêtement de Walburga à vouloir tout goûter et tout acheter la dernière fois qu'elle l'y avait accompagnée. Une once de culpabilité l'enserra en se rappelant comment elle l'avait ignorée le matin même et finit par entrer au magasin afin de lui prendre le paquet spécial-fêtes d'Honeydukes.

Elle sortit du magasin, et se dirigea vers un magasin de quidditch et acheta une paire de gants à Abraxas, la même qu'elle avait offerte à Harry, en plus ancienne évidemment. Elle acheta ensuite d'autres plumes à Scribenpen, ainsi que de l'encre et des rouleaux de parchemin. Après réflexion, elle finit par choisir une magnifique plume de paon aux couleurs chatoyantes et leur demanda de l'emballer dans du papier cadeau, en espérant que Jedusor ne verrait pas un affront ou un manque de respect dans ce cadeau car, elle en était sûre, personne n'avait jamais du oser lui en faire.

Puis dans la librairie, elle se trouva un autre livre de potions, ainsi qu'un livre de runes qui ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Une rangée l'attira ensuite, elle était sombre et remplie de livre à la couverture tellement ancienne qu'ils donnaient l'impression de s'effriter au moindre contact. Un en particulier l'attirait, au sens littéral du terme. Une force semblait la pousser vers le plus ancien de tous, noir et tellement poussiéreux qu'on ne voyait plus le titre. Complètement absente, elle laissa tomber ses achats par terre et avança, la main tendue en avant et les yeux voilés. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle à part ce livre, lorsqu'une voix claqua dans l'air la faisant sursauter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla remarquer qu'elle était à quelques centimètres à peine dudit livre, et que ses achats gisaient quelques mètres plus loin. Le propriétaire de la voix en question la regardait, semblant attendre une réponse. Elle reconnut enfin.

- Charles ? Excuse-moi, tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais ça ne fait rien, je crois comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. Ça m'était arrivé aussi la première fois que j'ai approché ce rayon.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est la magie noire, ces livres en regorgent. Si tu n'en as pas l'habitude, elle t'envoûtera.

- Et pourquoi ça n'a pas agi sur toi ?

- Parce que depuis, j'ai compris ce phénomène et je le maîtrise donc, plus ou moins, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant et en jetant un regard mauvais aux livres. Viens, éloignons-nous.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils et se laissa entraîner par Charles vers d'autres rangées, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais approché de livres de magie noire. Il n'y en avait pas à la bibliothèque de son époque, même à la réserve. Et dans les autres librairies du futur, elle n'en avait jamais vus. Ils avaient sûrement été interdits depuis l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort. Charles lui tendit ses achats, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Elle paya les livres et sortit. Elle fit deux pas et se rendit compte qu'il la suivait de près.

- Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi pour noël ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, avec l'équipe on est resté s'entraîner. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux, donc il faut bien que je les forme.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, en silence. Hermione remarqua les œillades répétées de Charles, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer la conversation. Il l'arrêta soudain et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux noisette la transpercèrent avec une sincérité dans le regard qui faillit lui faire perdre pied. Un regard chaleureux qui lui rappelait tellement son meilleur ami qu'elle dut retenir sa main de lui caresser sa joue comme elle le faisait avec Harry.

- Hermione, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais que maintenant, tu ne vas pas bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle essaya de fuir son regard mais la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue la pétrifia. Délicatement, il lui fit à nouveau rencontrer son regard et des milliers de pensées submergèrent l'esprit d'Hermione. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Que son époque lui manquait ? Que ses meilleurs amis et sa famille lui manquaient ? Qu'elle était là pour les sauver mais qu'elle avait plus l'impression de perdre son temps qu'autre chose ? Que le futur qui reposait presque uniquement sur ses épaules la lassait ? Elle soupira et baissa les yeux avant de répondre simplement :

- C'est les premières fêtes que je passe sans ma famille.

Elle se sentit happée entre ses bras, son premier réflexe fut de s'en détacha mais il resserra son étreinte, et elle finit par se laisser aller, appréciant le réconfort qu'il lui fournissait. Elle inspira profondément et s'imprégna de son odeur. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe et, essuyant de son pouce une larme traitresse qu'elle n'avait pas sentie couler, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il se détacha enfin d'elle et lui dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Hermione acquiesça, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au château et se séparèrent devant la volière jusqu'où il l'avait raccompagnée.

Dès qu'il fut partie elle se laissa glisser par terre, dos au mur, sans même remarquer que certaines chouettes avaient plus tôt dans la journée décidé de se soulager à l'endroit même où elle s'était assise. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un bon coup, essayant de calmer els battements de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une pensée correcte. Horrifiée, elle tentait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi, lorsque le baiser était absolument magique et Charles très avenant, elle n'avait pas apprécié. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle se refusait à accepter l'impossible, elle se refusait à expliquer l'inexplicable, elle se refusait d'admettre qu'au moment de fermer els yeux et de répondre au baiser, ce n'était pas le visage de Charles qu'elle visionnait, mais bien celui de Tom Jedusor.

Elle finit par se lever et, remarquant l'état de sa robe, la nettoya distraitement. Elle choisit deux chouettes et les envoya porter leurs cadeaux à Walburga et Abraxas après y avoir glissé un mot. Elle regarda ensuite le paquet enveloppant la plume, songeuse avant de finalement se décider. Elle sortit un petit bout de parchemin et y écrivit « Joyeux Noël. Hermione. ». Elle roula le parchemin et le glissa dans le paquet, avant de l'attacher aux pattes d'une chouette et de la laisser s'envoler. Elle savait que les elfes gardaient les cadeaux de noël et les déposaient au pied des lits pendant la nuit, et c'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle attendait le lendemain pour connaître la réaction de Jedusor. Elle soupira avant de sortir de la volière en traînant des pieds.

Elle emprunta tous les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait, ne voulant rencontrer personne. Elle arriva finalement à l'infirmerie et demanda à l'infirmier, un vieux sorcier rondouillard au visage avenant, si elle pouvait rendre visite à l'élève pétrifié. Il la regarda d'un air compatissant, comprenant que, l'ayant trouvé, elle soit affectée par son sort. Elle s'approcha d'un lit isolé dans un coin de l'infirmerie et tira délicatement les rideaux blancs. Elle tira ensuite une chaise et s'assit, l'observant. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore grands ouverts.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les lui fermer, ses paupières sont trop rigides, fit la voix de l'infirmier derrière elle.

Elle acquiesça puis, en l'entendant s'éloigner, elle tendit une main tremblante et hésita un instant avant de se saisir de la main du garçon. Elle était glacée et n'avait plus rien d'une main humaine à part l'apparence. Il était si jeune, 12 ans tout au plus. La culpabilité enserra le cœur d'Hermione, il était le premier innocent qu'elle perdait et la peur que ce ne soit pas le dernier la glaçait d'horreur. Elle qui n'était venue que pour sauver des vies, elle ne se débrouillait pas du tout comme elle l'espérait. Elle était perdue, totalement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment agir, elle ne pouvait plus rien prévoir et se songea que toutes ses connaissances acquises ne lui avaient jamais été aussi inutiles. Elle se rendit compte à quel point la présence de l'Ordre du Phénix, même lorsqu'ils ne connaissaient pas son existence, les avait toujours aidés et préservés. Mais elle était à présent seule face à son destin qu'elle ne pourrait pas accomplir. Elle observa à nouveau le visage du garçon étendu devant elle, figé dans une expression de stupeur mêlée de peur et un sanglot s'éleva dans les airs. Un autre le suivit et, quelques instants plus tard, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, son visage enfoui dans ses bras et ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

A la porte de l'infirmerie, Tom Jedusor, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés, observait avec curiosité la jeune fille aux grands yeux marron expressifs qui l'avait si souvent mis hors de lui. Il avait toujours méprisé les larmes, les considérant comme une marque de faiblesse, et Tom Jedusor n'aimait pas les faibles. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de mépris dans son regard, seulement de la curiosité. Il avait souvent vu des filles pleurer pour une stupide histoire d'amour, mais la détresse qu'on pouvait lire dans ces sanglots semblait bien plus forte, bien plus puissante et en même faisait ressortir la vulnérabilité de cette fille. Il pensait qu'elle était forte, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle donnait, rien ne l'atteignait, elle semblait avoir un caractère de feu et une forte personnalité et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il admirait sa forte personnalité. La voir ainsi craquer lui semblait presque surréaliste et était loin de le dégoûter, à sa propre surprise. Elle montrait de la faiblesse, rompait la carapace qu'elle s'était formée, se croyant seule, elle se montrait faible et vulnérable, humaine diraient certains, et pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inhabituelle, comme si sa faiblesse même, où la raison de ses larmes, l'élevait au dessus des autres sorciers qu'il côtoyait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout son raisonnement et finit par hausser les épaules et tourna les talons. Mais à peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il revint sur ses pas et se posta à nouveau où il se tenait plus tôt et continua son observation, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est un peu court, c'est vrai, mais j'ai enlevé pleins de trucs que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre, des trucs assez importants mais finalement ça en m'a pas paru pertinent de les mettre ici. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais voilà, je voulais faire un topo sur l'état d'Hermione, parce que voilà quoi, elle est dans le passé, elle a 15 ans, elle est seule, et elle a un futur psychopathe à changer (non, ne me tapez pas, moi aussi je l'aime notre Tom), et puis, la romance arrivera bien à un moment, il faut préparer cela ;)<p>

Roselia : Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Abraxas ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Pseudo-Facile : Bon, 1 j'adore ton pseudo, il m'a bien fait rire ^^ Et 2, relis ma fiction autant que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir hahaha ! Et n'hésite surtout pas à continuer à me dire que tu aimes aussi, je m'y suis très vite habituée :p

Lavouille : J'étais sûre que tu serais déçue par l'absence de jalousie de Tom :p Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Tom est possessif, et dès qu'Hermione sera considérée comme sa propriété (il le sait pas encore tu vois :D) tu l'auras ta scène de jalousie, promis !

Selminia : C'est tout a fait naturel de réutiliser ça, c'était une idée géniale ! Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez d'ailleurs ! Merci pour tous tes conseils, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Voilà tout les amis, n'oubliez pas de reviewer (c'est juste en dessous :p ), et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Yas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou bonjour plutôt, il est 5h du matin ici. Je vous offre mes plus humbles excuses. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps, pour diverses raison personnelles avec lesquelles je ne vous ennuierai pas.**

**Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je suis à présent en fac de médecine, j'ai réussi ma première année. Mon style d'écriture a également changé, pour le meilleur j'espère. Je n'ai jamais abandonné cette fiction, et je compte bien la finir, tôt ou tard. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.**

**Aux anciens lecteurs qui sont encore là après tout ce temps, je vous aime et merci d'être restés. Aux nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenue, je vous aime et merci de lire ma fiction.**

**J'essaie un style particulier pour ce chapitre parce que j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça, et j'ai trouvé que c'était une belle manière de reprendre le fil. Si vous êtes confus plus qu'autre chose, dites-le moi et j'essaierai de le réécrire. Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>15 janvier, 1943.<strong>

Hermione,

Merci pour la plume.

Tom.

Tom,

C'est un peu tard pour une lettre de remerciement, mais je t'en prie.

Hermione.

Chère Hermione,

Les cours commencent à peine et tu me manques déjà. J'ai hâte de te retrouver en métamorphose. D'ici là, je te souhaite une bonne semaine.

Je pense à toi,

Charles.

Hermione,

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir pardonnée pour l'histoire d'avant les vacances, j'ai été une idiote ! Enfin, on l'a tous été mais moi encore plus. Donc, pour te montrer que je suis prête à changer et devenir une meilleure amie, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'apprendre à voiler ! Ne me remercie surtout pas, c'est la moindre des choses !

Wal.

Ps : Si tu tiens à me remercier, tu peux me passer ton devoir de Sortilèges pendant le déjeuner ? Je le copie en dix minutes, maximum ! S'il te plait ?

Walburga,

Arrête de m'envoyer des notes pendant les cours, Professeur Slughorn va finir par nous renvoyer. Et non, je ne te laisserai pas copier, tu n'apprendras rien comme ça. Il est également hors de question que je monte sur un balai.

Hermione.

Hermione,

Mais non, Slughorn t'adore, il n'osera jamais te virer. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me passer ton devoir ? Avery compte te le piquer de toute façon, aucun de nous n'a réussi à le faire. J'ai juste pensé que tu préférerais le savoir.

Wal.

Walburga,

Si je dis oui, tu me laisseras écouter ce que dit Professeur Slughorn ?

Hermione.

Granger,

Cesse de bavarder et fais attention au cours. Toutes les lettres qui te sont adressées passent devant moi et me déconcentrent grandement.

Jedusor.

Jedusor,

De retour aux noms de famille à ce que je vois. Je m'excuse pour les lettres, Walburga peut être très insistante quand elle le veut.

Granger.

Ps : Que sais-tu par rapport aux mandragores ? Fais des recherches, concentre-toi surtout sur les publications les plus récentes puis donne moi ton avis.

**20 janvier, 1943.**

Chère Hermione,

Que dis-tu d'une promenade autour du lac ce soir ?

Hâte de te voir,

Charles.

Hermione,

Tu peux me prêter ta merveilleuse carte ? Il me semble avoir vu des passages qui emmènent à Pré-Au-Lard et Avery a déjà fini toute la bierraubeurre qu'on avait.

Abraxas.

Hermione,

Ton ami, ou devrais-je dire petit-ami à en croire les rumeurs, est planté devant la porte de notre salle commune. Voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te débarrasser de lui avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

Quant aux mandragores, c'est très intéressants mais expérimental. Il n'y aucune garantie quant à l'efficacité d'une telle potion. Pourquoi risquer notre note pour sauver un élève qu'on ne connait même pas ?

Tom.

Ps : finalement, je préfère les prénoms.

Abraxas,

Je ne te prêterai pas ma carte pour t'aider à violer le règlement.

Hermione.

Ab, c'est Wal. Dis-moi à quoi ressemble cette carte et j'irai chercher la bierraubeurre moi-même.

Black,

Arrête d'intercepter mes lettres.

Malefoy.

Ps : si tu la trouves, ramène 12 bouteilles.

Tom,

On ne risque rien, l'antidote est déjà prêt. On a déjà une bonne note. Et si on arrive à sauver l'élève, on aura une note supplémentaire et on pourrait même obtenir une publication dans _Le Journal de la Médicomagie_. Si on attend que les mandragores soient adultes et qu'on utilise leurs racines, ça stabiliserait la combinaison des yeux de scarabée avec les ailes de chauve-souris.

Penses-y,

Hermione.

Walburga,

Je sors voir Charles. Par respect pour notre amitié, je te préviens, si tu fouilles mes affaires, des verrues apparaîtront sur ton visage et on pourra y lire « voleuse ».

Hermione.

Ab,

Oublie la bierraubeurre, tu veux pas plutôt du jus de citrouille ?

Wal.

**24 janvier, 1943.**

Chère Hermione,

Un mois déjà que nous sommes ensemble, le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est heureux.

Dîner avec moi ce soir ? Les elfes sont ravis de nous le servir sous notre chêne.

A tout à l'heure, affectueusement,

Charles.

Hermione,

Les racines de mandragores sont impossibles à mélanger avec l'armoise, la consistance ne serait pas compatible avec la lavande.

Tom.

Ps : Arrête de me suivre partout, ça devient agaçant. Si tu as besoin d'attention, tourne toi vers ton petit-ami et laisse moi tranquille.

Tom,

Si on remplace le jus de Horglup par l'eau du fleuve Léthé, on règle ce problème. En plus, l'eau renforce les propriétés revigorantes du sang de salamandre, ce qui diminuera les effets secondaires tels que les vertiges ou la somnolence.

Hermione.

Ps : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Hermione,

Je tiens à t'informer que je dois supporter un Avery sobre, et crois moi ce n'est guère plaisant. Et si tu cherches ton essai d'herbologie, Katherine l'a pris ce matin. C'était son tour de braver ton courroux pour le bénéfice de nos notes à tous.

Abraxas.

Ps : Nott a pour mission de te suivre partout, et t'empêcher d'aller dans la même direction que Tom. Je pensais que tu étais avec Potter. Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Abraxas,

Merci de me prévenir, je t'expliquerai quand on sera seuls. QUELQU'UN ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son gros nez là où il ne faut pas.

Et arrêtez de copier, vous n'apprenez rien comme ça et vous me poussez à utiliser des moyens plus drastiques ce qui ne m'enchante aucunement.

Hermione.

Qui est avec Potter et c'est quoi le rapport avec Tom ? Pourquoi personne ne m'explique rien ? C'est injuste. Et mon nez est petit et joli, merci beaucoup. Wal.

**31 janvier, 1943.**

Hermione,

Je ne veux pas paraître possessif et jaloux, mais je commence à trouver le fait que ma petite-amie passe tout son temps avec Tom Jedusor très dérangeant. Je te trouve distante dernièrement. Que se passe-t-il ? J'estime que je mérite des explications.

Charles.

Ma douce Walburga,

Je t'aime, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te montrer mon amour ?

Ton chevalier servant, Théodore.

Hermione,

C'est impressionnant, la manière dont tu t'es débarrassée de Nott. Avery est encore sobre par contre, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Je peux t'aider à te débarrasser de Potter si tu veux. Quoi que j'ai le pressentiment que tu feras ça toi-même la prochaine fois qu'il dira « notre » chêne.

Abraxas.

Hermione,

Peux-tu rendre mes cheveux bruns à nouveau s'il te plait ? Le rose ne flatte pas ma carnation, et les chapeaux ne sont pas du tout à la mode cette saison. Promis je n'essaierai plus de prendre tes devoirs sans demander ta permission. Et puis, c'était l'idée des autres tu sais.

Nancy.

Abraxas,

Je me suis débarrassée de Walburga aussi en passant, elle est trop occupée à éviter son cher et tendre Théodore.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à propos de tu-sais-quoi dans la bibliothèque. Si tu m'aides à chercher ce que c'est, je t'aide à saouler Avery.

Hermione.

Nott,

Pour la dernière foi, je ne suis pas ta douce. Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis littéralement cachée dans les toilettes des filles ! Que dois-je faire de plus pour te montrer que je ne suis pas intéressée ?

Walburga.

Hermione,

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Nott, ni comment le prouver. Mais je sais que c'est toi. Arrête de me suivre partout.

Et si tu arrives à rassembler tous ces ingrédients, je veux bien essayer préparer ta foutue potion. Sang de salamandre ? Eau du fleuve Léthé ? Bonne chance pour te procurer cela, et ne compte pas sur mon aide.

Tom.

Avery,

Si je te dis que je peux te fournir une provision hebdomadaire de bierraubeurre, que me réponds-tu ?

Granger.

Hermione,

Je réponds que tu peux m'appeler Alex et qu'on va très bien s'entendre dans le futur. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Alex.

Alex,

C'est très simple, je veux que tu me trouves certains ingrédients. Tu ne poses pas de questions, et tu n'en parles à personne. Tu trouveras la liste dans la caisse de bierraubeurre ce soir à 20h.

Hermione.

Abraxas,

Avery ne posera plus de problèmes. Fais-moi plaisir et cherche H.S. pour moi. Je ne t'impliquerai même pas dans cette histoire, regarde juste s'il y a un livre à propos de ça dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy et prête le moi quelques jours.

Hermione.

Hermione,

Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ? C'est maladif autant de curiosité tu sais.

Abraxas.

Père,

Puis-je être autorisé à visiter le manoir durant quelques heures ? J'ai besoin d'un certain ouvrage, et vous savez que la bibliothèque de Poudlard laisse beaucoup à désirer.

Un elfe du château connectera la cheminée de la salle commune à celle du manoir ce soir à 22h, avec votre accord bien entendu.

J'espère que Mère se porte bien et que tout se passe bien au ministère.

Au plaisir de vous revoir,

Abraxas.

**10 février, 1943.**

Hermione,

La cave à potions des Avery est à ton entière disposition. Attends-toi à un lourd paquet demain à 15h. Je préfère ne pas alerter les profs le matin.

Alex.

Hermione,

Je dois retourner au Manoir demain et remettre les livres que je t'ai prêtés. Je suis étonné que celui à propos des basiliques t'ai intéressé, mais ravi de t'avoir été utile. Ça m'a grandement perturbé de n'avoir rien trouvé à propos de H.S. , la bibliothèque des Malefoy est infaillible normalement.

Au passage, merci pour ton aide pendant l'examen d'astronomie hier soir. J'aurais eu un T sans toi.

Abraxas.

NOTT,

QUAND UNE FILLE T'ENVOIT UNE BEUGLANTE A L'HEURE DU PETIT DEJEUNER, CA VEUT DIRE QU'ELLE VEUT QUE TU LA LAISSES TRANQUILLE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE.

WALBURGA.

Abraxas,

Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, ce livre est merveilleux.

Ça n'a jamais été dans mon intention de t'aider en astronomie. Ace que je vois, les cheveux de Nancy de constituaient pas une leçon suffisante. Quelle est cette manie de copier continuellement dans cette maison ?

Hermione.

Tom,

On commence notre nouveau projet la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tu es libre.

Hermione.

Alex,

C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. J'espère que cela continuera, dans les mêmes conditions bien entendu, une discrétion totale.

Hermione.

Hermione,

Mon père t'apprécie beaucoup après tout ce que je lui ai raconté pendant les vacances, je suis sûre qu'il te laissera visiter notre bibliothèque toi-même si tu le désires. Je lui en parlerai demain.

Abraxas.

Hermione,

Vu ta manie à me suivre continuellement malgré mes multiples complaintes, tu devrais connaître mon emploi du temps par cœur à présent. Nous savons tous les deux quand je serai libre. Je m'occupe de réserver la salle de potions.

Tom.

Hermione,

Ça me peine énormément d'écrire ces mots. Mais ce n'est pas une relation saine. Je te vois à peine, tu es constamment aux basques d'un autre garçon, et je ne peux pas accepter cela.

Je suis désolé, mais c'est fini entre nous. J'aurais préféré faire ça face à face, mais je ne te trouve nulle part. Je suppose que tu es collée à Tom Jedusor, comme d'habitude.

J'espère juste que tu sais qu'il ne te rendra jamais aussi heureuse que tu le mérites. Il te fera du mal, et je ne serai pas là pour t'aider.

Charles.

Miss Granger,

Vous m'avez demandé de vous informer si un autre élève subit le même sort que le pauvre Monsieur Socha que vous avez trouvé pétrifié.

Une élève en quatrième année, de Gryffondor, a été ramenée à mon infirmerie aujourd'hui. Elle est pétrifiée également.

Je suis navré de vous contacter dans des circonstances si tragiques.

Cordialement,

Monsieur Raymond.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je commence tout de suite le prochain. Une review ?<strong>

**A bientôt, bisous !**

**Yas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, la suite n'a pas tardé. Ce chapitre est très délicat, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Je suis incroyablement nerveuse. Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

><p>Le mois de Mars était particulièrement pluvieux cette année là. Mais rien, pas même une pluie aveuglante, n'annule un match de quidditch à Poudlard. L'équipe de Gryffondor affrontait l'équipe de Serdaigle ce samedi là, et la mauvaise visibilité promettait un long match, les attrapeurs ayant du mal à voir au-delà de leurs nez.<p>

Les élèves de Serpentard encourageaient Serdaigle par principe, bien que la victoire des bleu et bronze les placerait directement après eux dans la course pour la coupe. Les cinquième année étaient assis dans les plus hauts gradins, et étaient les seuls à rester parfaitement secs, gracieuseté du charme d'imperméabilité d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était assise entre Abraxas et Walburga. La voix du commentateur s'entendait à peine, et elle ne comprenait pas comment personne d'autre ne s'ennuyait à part elle.

Elle arrêta définitivement d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit au match qui se déroulait et se replongea dans ses pensées aussi lugubres que le ciel gris. Une autre victime avait été annoncée le jour même de la Saint Valentin, un garçon de Serdaigle en septième année. Sa petite amie, une sixième année de Poufsouffle, était encore traumatisée. Elle était partie aux toilettes deux minutes pour arranger son rouge à lèvres, et l'avait trouvé pétrifié. La jeune fille était tellement hystérique que Monsieur Raymond, l'infirmier, avait du la garder trois jours au lit à l'aide d'un filtre de paix et d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

La seule chose qui empêchait Hermione de se rouler en boule dans son lit et tout abandonner était le filtre de mandragore qu'elle préparait avec Tom. Les potionistes travaillaient encore pour parfaire une telle potion, et elle se sentait coupable de voler toute leur gloire et utiliser ses informations venant du futur sans scrupules. Mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder les élèves se faire pétrifier tous les jours sans rien faire. Tom avait beaucoup aidé, ce qui avait grandement surpris Hermione. La promesse d'une publication dans le plus prestigieux magazine de médicomagie avait sûrement aidé, mais elle appréciait son assistance, le filtre étant compliqué à réaliser, plus encore que le polynectar.

Du mouvement à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête pour voir l'objet de ses pensées s'installer à la place de Walburga. Il se pencha en avant et Nott, assis dans le siège en dessous, lui donna un compte rendu des deux premières heures du match. Tom hocha la tête et se réinstalla confortablement.

- Tu peux le quitter des yeux le temps de regarder le match, il ne disparaîtra pas.

Une voix traînante et chuchotée retentit dans son oreille droite et elle plissa les yeux en direction de son propriétaire qui arborait à présent un sourire narquois.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu es constamment en sa compagnie, et quand il ose s'éloigner tu ne le quittes pas des yeux. Même Potter a fini par s'en apercevoir, pensais-tu que je ne le remarquerais pas ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Hermione en chuchotant aussi, les sourcils froncés.

Le sourire d'Abraxas s'élargit.

- Je peux le comprendre. Tu es intelligente, il est un sorcier incroyablement puissant. Surtout pour son âge. C'est normal qu'il t'attire. Franchement, c'est beaucoup plus logique que tes prétendus sentiments pour Potter.

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui ! dit Hermione furieusement.

- C'est réciproque, tu sais. Il recherche ta compagnie autant que tu recherches la sienne.

Hermione resta bouche bée à l'entente de ces mots, une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues. Abraxas lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention sur le match. La jeune sorcière contempla longuement les paroles de son ami, ne pouvant s'expliquer le curieux sentiment de plénitude qui était né en elle, ni l'accélération de son cœur à chaque fois que le bras de Tom effleurait le sien.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne vit pas le cognard qui se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât à cinq millimètres de son nez. Le cognard reprit sa course dans la direction opposée et percuta violemment l'épaule du batteur qui l'avait envoyé. Elle croisa le regard furieux de Tom qui la cloua sur place, sa baguette était encore pointée sur elle. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il continua à la fixer furieusement, les narines se dilatant régulièrement et Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée de prendre feu sur place tellement la fureur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était puissante. Il prit enfin une profonde inspiration et se recomposa avant de lui dire d'une voix froide mais serrée, faisant visiblement un grand effort pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser.

- Fais attention, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver.

Walburga choisit ce moment pour se lever soudainement et hurler en gesticulant son bras violemment en direction des joueurs. Toutes les friandises auparavant sur ses genoux se répandirent sur Katherine et Nancy assises en dessous d'elle, et ses mouvements incontrôlés firent perdre l'équilibre à ses voisins. Tom se retrouva plaqué contre Hermione, et l'on ne voyait plus que les jambes d'Alex de l'autre côté de la jeune Black. Elle ne remarqua ses dégâts que lorsqu'un Tom, déjà bien énervé, lui lança un maléfice, l'immobilisant et bloquant sa langue contre son palais par la même occasion.

Le match dura quatre autres heures au bout desquelles Charles Potter attrapa enfin le vif d'or, remportant le match pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la salle commune et s'installèrent devant la cheminée.

Théodore Nott et Abraxas Malefoy étaient penchés sur un parchemin rempli de stratégies pour leur équipe, faisant des modifications de ça et là, se basant sur ce qu'ils avaient pu voir chez le camp adverse. Walburga Black, après avoir fait tomber l'encrier sur leur plan les deux premières fois, avait à nouveau été immobilisée. Sa langue était cependant intacte et elle bavardait joyeusement avec la seule personne d'assez bonne humeur pour la supporter, à savoir Alex Avery qui savourait sa bierraubeurre. Nancy Taylor se faisait les ongles tandis que Katherine Nottingham lisait Witch Vogue. Tom Jedusor écrivait dans un petit carnet à la couverture en cuir noir, deux imposants ouvrages ouverts à côté de lui desquels il prenait des notes de temps en temps.

Hermione Granger, la née-moldue, meilleure amie du Survivant, était assise au beau milieu de tous ces futur mangemorts et de leur futur Maître, ses genoux repliés sous elle. Elle réalisa à quel point ce tableau fondamentalement bizarre était une routine apaisante à présent. Une branche craqua dans l'âtre et le feu étincela plus brillamment pendant quelques secondes. Kat claqua une page en la tournant, Alex fit retentir sa bouteille en la posant sur la table et la plume d'Abraxas se rompit net.

« Le basilic, aussi connu sous le nom de Roi des Serpents est issu d'un œuf de pour couvé par un crapaud. Tout comme les serpents ornant la tête de Médusa, qui seraient à l'origine des tous premiers basilics selon la mythologie, la créature issue d'un tel œuf est constitué d'un corps et de cinquante. »

Abraxas déchira un parchemin d'un coup sec, Nancy ferma son flacon de vernis à ongles en un clic et Tom reposa un de ses lourds ouvrages sur le fauteuil en un bruit mat.

« Grâce aux recherches du mage Herpo L'Infâme, nous savons que les têtes finissent par se séparer en plusieurs corps indépendants au bout d'une semaine. Les basilics étant d'une nature violente, les bébés se disputent souvent pendant les premières semaines de leur vie. Au bout de trois mois, seuls sept basilics survivent les différentes attaques et la grande quantité de venin auquel ils sont exposés. »

Théodore écrasa violemment sa main sur la table, Katherine sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu et Tom claqua la langue en leur lançant un regard courroucé.

« Bien que ces premières semaines soient violentes pour un jeune basilic, voire même fatales, elles sont très importantes puisqu'elles permettent au Roi des Serpents de développer son immunité si particulière qui lui permet de vivre jusqu'à 1000 ans et plus. »

Alex recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de boire, Abraxas et Théodore lui donnèrent simultanément un coup de poing chacun pour avoir mouillé leurs précieux plans, et Nancy claqua des doigts en direction d'un première année qui lui donna la boule puante de Zonko qu'il espérait cacher d'un air piteux.

« La rumeur dit que Salazar Serpentard s'est essayé à la culture des basilics à son tour. Mais il fut signalé qu'au bout d'une semaine après le prétendu début de la culture, il jeta ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux d'œuf et des restes de serpents calcinés. Ses admirateurs les plus fidèles affirment qu'il y avait exactement 49 serpents brûlés. Le reste, plus réaliste, estime qu'il n'a pas su faire survivre sa créature au-delà d'une semaine et l'a brulée dans un accès de rage. »

Mais Hermione savait qu'il y avait 49 serpents brûlés. Elle le savait, car elle savait où se trouvait le cinquantième serpent. Et à présent, elle connaissait également la faiblesse à laquelle Serpentard l'avait condamné. Des éclats de voix retentirent la ramenèrent à la réalité. Théodore et Abraxas grondaient sévèrement Walburga et Alex. Ils finirent par les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs en les menaçant, ne voulant pas de « catastrophes ambulantes » dans la proximité de leurs plans. Katherine et Nancy se levèrent à leur tour, Kat se plaignant des « mauvaises énergies qui étaient très mauvaise pour leur aura magique » selon son magazine. Hermione sourit largement.

La salle commune continua à se vider peu à peu. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, sourire toujours en place. Tom l'observa un moment, puis se leva et étira ses bras. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya ses affaires vers le dortoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était à lui de faire les rondes ce soir-là.

Il arpentait les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Curieusement, il ne pensa même pas à faire un détour par les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une sorcière à la crinière sauvage.

La sorcière qui occupait à présent son esprit devenait de plus en plus importante pour lui. Elle était intelligente, douée et dotée d'une logique implacable. Etant probablement le seul sorcier de tout Poudlard qui la dépassait, elle lui revenait de droit. Elle serait bientôt sienne, la sorcière se séparait à peine de lui. Il ignora le sentiment de manque qui lui prenait les tripes quand il s'éloignait d'elle. Il ignora aussi la plénitude qui l'envahissait quand elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux marron et l'écoutait avidement.

Tom s'arrêta net et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il réprima un sourire et avança de deux autres pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, s'appuyer sur le mur et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il leva la tête et dit :

- Je sais que tu es là, Hermione.

Il y eut un chatoiement au milieu du couloir et Hermione apparut, une moue contrariée plaquée sur son visage. Elle se laissa choir à côté de lui et prononça un simple mot.

- Comment ?

- Tu as trop de cheveux, ils répandent assez d'odeur pour te faire repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il replia un genou et l'entoura de ses bras, l'autre jambe parfaitement tendue devant lui. Il appuya ensuite sa tête contre le mur à son dos et fixa celui d'en face. Ses jambes à elle étaient étendues devant elle et croisées. Son regard était fixé sur ses mains qu'elle tortillait nerveusement.

- Comment sont morts tes parents ? Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire en secouant la tête.

- Non. Non, non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Un autre rire la secoua, puis redoubla d'intensité en voyant les sourcils haussés de Tom. Elle se calma enfin et parla à nouveau.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire tragique de la perte de mes parents. Tu vas me raconter la raison tragique pour laquelle tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat. Les deux orphelins de Serpentard, ensemble dans un couloir désert, vont créer des liens à travers les tragédies qui les ont secoués. Je ne veux pas de ça, pas de tragédie. Pas ce soir. Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir.

Les yeux noirs de Tom s'adoucirent, et, pendant un court instant, ils laissèrent transpirer un tourbillon d'émotion dont elle n'avait jusque là jamais soupçonné l'existence.

- Ton charme de désillusion est puissant.

- Je sais, répliqua Hermione d'un air suffisant.

Il sourit en se tournant vers elle, d'un demi-sourire, le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'élevant, trahissant son amusement. Elle le savait car au bout de plusieurs semaines passées presque entièrement en sa compagnie, elle arrivait à déchiffrer ses émotions. Coin gauche signifiait un amusement sincère, très rare. Coin droit signifiait un sourire de circonstance quand il ne voulait pas froisser son interlocuteur. Un sourire entier signifiait que la personne à qui il était adressé était en danger imminent.

- Arrête de me suivre partout.

C'était un ordre, mais il manquait de conviction. Hermione plissa les yeux, se remémorant sa conversation avec Abraxas sur le terrain de quidditch. Puis, dans un élan de courage, affirma.

- Quand ce n'est pas moi qui te suis, c'est toi qui me talonnes.

Elle retint sa respiration. La tête de Tom encore tournée vers elle, le visage désespérément inexpressif, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens. Le temps s'arrêta, le cœur d'Hermione sembla oublier de fonctionner et, pour la première fois, elle observa la réalité sans doutes ni peurs. Et elle remarqua leur proximité physique, ainsi que le fait que ça ne la dérangeât aucunement. Elle remarqua que leurs poitrines s'élevaient et se rabaissaient au rythme de leurs respirations parfaitement synchronisées, et s'effleuraient presque à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Elle remarqua que malgré le mauvais temps et le vent qui agitait les branchages dehors, elle avait extrêmement chaud. Elle remarqua que les seuls sourires sincères qu'elle avait vus sur le visage de Tom lui étaient adressés à elle, et seulement à elle. Elle remarqua l'électricité qui chargeait l'air et l'empêchait de former des pensées cohérentes. Elle remarqua ses yeux sombres n'étaient plus froid, et ne l'avaient pas été depuis un moment.

Son cœur se remit soudain à battre et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres de Tom étaient écrasées contre les siennes en un baiser passionné. La main d'Hermione trouva rapidement sa place derrière la nuque du Serpentard, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit sa main glisser le long de sa hanche et se nicher au creux de son dos, la collant à lui complètement. Plus rien ne les séparaient. Leurs langues continuaient à s'affronter. Ce n'était pas doux, c'était un combat, une course vers le pouvoir et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de battre en retrait. Alors leurs lèvres continuaient cette danse effrénée, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes entre lacées.

Ils se séparèrent enfin au bout de longues minutes. Les cheveux de Tom étaient en pagaille, les vêtements d'Hermione complètement froissés. Leurs lèvres étaient enflées, et ils étaient tout deux essoufflés.

- C'était… haleta Hermione, incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Je sais, répliqua Tom d'un air suffisant, le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'élevant légèrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>

**Ce chapitre était censé être plus long, et avancer un peu plus dans la trame. Mais j'ai enlevé la suite, je voulais m'arrêter sur cette dernière scène. Elle est très importante pour moi, et évidemment pour l'évolution des personnages. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques ou des questions, vous n'hésitez surtout pas bien sûr.**

**En parlant de questions, je vois que certains ont des questions quant au nom de famille de Walburga. Elle n'est pas encore mariée, mais elle est née Black effectivement, Rowling, notre reine adorée, a sorti l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Walburga est la soeur de Cygnus, le père de Bellatrix, et d'Alphard Black. Et elle se marie avec son cousin Orion Black. On peut expliquer ça par l'obsession de cette famille avec le sang pur, ils préfèrent se marier entre eux plutôt que de "souiller" leur sang.**

**Un grand merci et un gros bisous aux reviewers anonymes. Mes autres reviewers, je vous réponds en PM et je vous fais un gros câlin ici. Je vous aime tous, vous me réchauffez le coeur et m'encouragez à écrire plus vite.**

**A très bientôt, bisous à tous.**

**Yas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je m'excuse du retard, j'étais un peu occupée. Alors, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Mauvaise : c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Bonne nouvelle, il y aura deux épilogues. Vous choisirez votre préféré !**

**D'ici là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il m'a pris énormément de temps à écrire, et à réécrire, et à réécrire. Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.**

**Enfin bref, j'ai fait de mon mieux, à vous de juger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>

Hermione marchait à pas légers en direction des donjons. De temps en temps, ses joues s'embrasaient quand elle repensait au moment partagé avec Tom Jedusor quelques instants plus tôt. Son cœur s'accélérait alors, et un sourire étirait ses lèvres malgré elle. Elle leva inconsciemment sa main et effleura ses lèvres. Elle se sentait légère, comme sur un nuage, et pourrait éclater de rire au beau milieu des couloirs déserts de Poudlard si elle n'avait pas peur de se faire repérer par le concierge.

Elle se sentait enfin heureuse après des mois de stress, de peur, et de culpabilité. Tom lui faisait confiance et s'ouvrait à elle, bien plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Il n'avait pas visité la Chambre des Secrets depuis deux mois. Et elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer le basilic sans avoir recours à l'épée de Gryffondor. La solution était tellement évidente, le propre venin du basilic lui était fatal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'en approcher assez pour lui planter ses crocs dans la chaire sans se faire tuer, mais Hermione se sentait optimiste cette nuit-là. Elle se sentit capable de déplacer des montagnes. Elle voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, elle ne décevra pas le professeur Dumbledore. Elle se sentait capable d'affronter un Magyar à pointes et un Géant adulte à la fois, sans qu'une goutte de sueur ne perle sur son front.

L'amour peut faire ça parfois, ça peut vous donner des ailes. Ou du moins l'illusion d'en avoir.

Hermione tourna à droite dans une intersection lorsqu'un bruit lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Un bruit venant du mur, un bruit qui ressemblait à une succession de sifflements crachés n'ayant aucun sens. Un bruit qui transforma la brave sorcière dotée d'ailes à une petite fille de 12 ans terrifiée. Un bruit qui n'annonçait que mort et destruction. Hermione prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut sans se retourner, trébucha trois fois en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière et faillit se rompre le cou dans les escaliers. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, continuant courir sans même savoir où elle allait, avec un seul but en tête, mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'horrifiante créature et elle.

Elle percuta une façade solide, mais chaude, et sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et la stabiliser, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber à la renverse. Hermione se débattit, toujours en état de panique mais les bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, et elle se calma enfin après deux longues minutes. Sa respiration encore saccadée, Hermione leva la tête et rencontra deux yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude qui l'observaient intensément. Abraxas relâcha son étreinte mais garda ses bras levés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se remette immédiatement à courir.

- Bordel Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, visiblement secoué.

Il lui mit la main au front, qu'il trouvé brûlant et remarqua que la sueur qui la couvrait était froide par contre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit par les épaules et lui reposa la question.

- Hermione, réponds moi, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Hermione quitta enfin son état de choc, et elle s'agrippa à la robe de son ami, au niveau de la poitrine, comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Il va m'attaquer Ab. Il a faim, et il n'a pas eu de victime depuis un moment. Alors il se rebelle, et il m'a sentie. Il a senti mon odeur. Et maintenant il va me poursuivre, me traquer, partout. Dans les murs, Ab, il est partout. Il va m'attaquer et cette fois, il va finir le boulot jusqu'au bout. Il va me tuer Ab ! C'est moi sa prochaine victime, il va me tuer !

Sa voix tait frénétique, désespérée, et ses mots incohérents. Abraxas l'attrapa par la nuque et essaya de la calmer à nouveau, il planta son regard dans le sien et murmura :

- Calme-toi, respire un bon coup. Personne ne va te tuer…

- Si ! l'interrompit immédiatement Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas !

Des larmes lui perlèrent dans les yeux, et elle attrapa les poignets de son ami en appuyant son visage sur sa main droite.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas.

Elle répéta cela comme une litanie, et Abraxas sentit sa main droite s'humidifier. Hermione était à présent secouée de sanglots, sans arrêter de répéter la même phrase.

- Je suis là, lui dit-il. Quoi que ce soit, je suis là. D'accord ?

Il commençait à désespérer aussi en voyant son amie dans un tel état, mais ses derniers mots semblaient avoir fonctionné. Elle arrêta de pleurer et leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

- Il n'attaque que quand on est seul. Si je ne suis jamais seule, il ne pourra pas, il n'osera pas. Surtout si je suis avec toi. Ab, ne me laisse jamais seule. Promets-moi !

- Promis, promis. Parole de Malefoy, tu ne seras jamais seule. Jamais. C'est juré.

Elle se calma enfin, et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle le relâcha et sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche.

- Tu veux m'expliquer de quoi tu as peur ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas, pas encore. Quand tout sera fini, je te raconterai.

Abraxas la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir, lui promis de l'attendre au pied des escaliers le lendemain matin et lui conseilla d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil. Elle passa toute la nuit sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé sur le plafond. On aurait presque pensé qu'elle était pétrifiée. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à grande vitesse. Et lorsque l'aurore se pointa, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets le plus vite possible.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner machinalement, remarquant à peine les regards que lui lançaient Abraxas de temps en temps. Elle se dirigea ensuite directement vers la bibliothèque, Abaraxas sur ses talons. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur particulièrement académique ce jour-là. Devant l'étagère traitant de la Théorie Magique, elle chercha tout ouvrage mentionnant de près ou de loin la magie de l'espace. Trouver un endroit dont on n'était pas sûr de l'existence pouvait relever de l'impossible. Mais trouver l'entrée d'un endroit dont l'entrée était certaine, ça nécessitait simplement une maîtrise de l'architecture des murs qui l'entouraient. Heureusement, Hermione avait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur, ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. S'il n'existait pas d'entrée autre que celle contrôlée par le _Fourchelang_, elle la créerait elle-même. About du cinquième ouvrage qu'elle lût de bout en bout, elle trouva enfin la formule qu'il fallait. Bouger les bonnes briques, prononcer correctement et avec assez de conviction, voilà tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre une seconde de plus.

Hermione sortit la carte du Maraudeur de son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle la tendit ensuite à Abraxas et lui dit solennellement.

- Si je ne suis pas revenue dans une heure, va voir Dumbledore et donne lui cette carte. Il saura quoi faire.

Il ouvrit à peine ses lèvres pour répondre mais elle l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Si je reviens, je te raconterai tout. Juste fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Une heure, pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser discuter de peur qu'il n'arrive à la dissuader. A chaque pas qu'elle prenait, son courage diminuait. Et lorsque qu'elle se retrouva dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle se demandait comme elle tenait debout.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à trois avant de la relâcher. Mais la douleur qui lui opprimait la poitrine ne la quitta pas. Elle se retrouva à penser à Tom. Sa présence l'aurait certainement calmée.

« Maintenant ou jamais. »

La baguette levée en face du lavabo au serpent gravé dessus, et la main ferme malgré sa respiration saccadée, elle murmura «_Ipse Revelat_ ».

Les lavabos s'écartèrent lentement et sinistrement, et un tunnel apparut devant elle. Elle se laissa glisser, fermant les yeux et essayant d'ignorer les squelettes de rats qu'elle sentait contre sa peau.

Elle réussit à atterrir sur ses jambes et regarda autour d'elle. Chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit ce qui semblait être de la peau de serpent. Plus de 6 m de peau de serpent. Hermione réprimant sa nausée et alluma sa baguette. Elle continua à marcher le long du tunnel, et, après une énième courbe, se retrouva au pied d'un mur où étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Leurs yeux d'émeraude étincelaient dans la pénombre.

Elle réitéra ses actions, et deux pans du mur s'écartèrent en silence. Ce qu'elle trouva la laissa bouche bée. Harry lui avait raconté, mais il n'avait pas rendu justice à la chambre. Si elle n'était pas aussi lugubre, sale et mal éclairée, elle aurait été magnifique. Intimidante et effrayante mais d'une magnificence extrême. C'était une longue salle au plafond très haut, noyé dans l'obscurité. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Tout au fond, après les derniers piliers, se tenait une statue adossée au mur qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe. La statue de Salazar Serpentard. Le basilic était probablement à l'intérieur de la tête.

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa fermement le sol avant d'élever sa voix.

- Je sais que tu es là, espèce de lézard. Montre-toi !

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'elle entendit un glissement lourd annonçant l'arrivée de la créature.

Tom Jedusor avait un sixième sens très développé. Il savait immédiatement quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Et sa réaction était rarement clémente. Il enfonça sa baguette plus profondément dans le cou d'Abraxas, il sentait son sang battre dans sa carotide contre sa baguette magique.

- Je n'aime pas avoir à me répéter, Abraxas. Où est Hermione ?

Le jeune blond dévia son regard vers la gauche, cherchant une réponse plus convaincante. Une étincelle jaillit de la baguette plaquée contre son cou, et la douleur lui coupa le souffle.

- Si tu me mens encore une fois, ce sera 10 fois pire.

Abraxas mit une main tremblante dans sa poche et en ressortit un vieux parchemin froissé. Tom l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le déplia d'une geste sec, les yeux plissés. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il relâcha son camarade qui tomba sur ses genoux en se massant le cou. Il laissa tomber la carte par terre et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage en courant.

Il trouva les lavabos écartés et poussa un juron. Il se laissa glisser le long du tunnel, et continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçût Hermione. Il entendit le basilic avant de le voir et dit en Fourchelang.

« _Reste_. »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait l'air complètement terrifiée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'obéit.

Elle ne se calma pas pour autant. Sa baguette était levée et ses yeux agités.

- Que fais-tu ici, Hermione ?

Elle leva sa baguette un peu plus haut, et dit d'une voix tremblante qui contrastait avec sa main ferme.

- Je dois le tuer, Tom.

- Fais moi confiance, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna légèrement de Tom.

- Il est dangereux. Il a attaqué des élèves, des innocents, des enfants.

- C'était… un accident de parcours. Totalement dispensable, il n'a pas besoin d'attaquer. Il peut être contrôlé, je peux le contrôler. Et il n'attaque que les sangs de bourbe de toute façon.

Hermione se figea, avant de sourire tristement.

- Je sais.

Elle se couvrit brusquement les yeux, lui tourna le dos et hurla « conjunctivis ». Le sifflement puissant qui retentit lui apprit qu'elle avait touché sa cible. Elle baissa son bras et revint lentement à sa position initiale, observant la réaction de Tom. Il avait visiblement compris puisque son visage, d'habitude stoïque, était figé dans une expression de stupeur. Le basilic bougeait dans tous les sens derrière elle, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Tom devrait attendre.

Elle se mit à courir vers sa gauche, espérant contourner la tête du serpent et l'attaquer par derrière. Mais les sons de ses pas l'alertèrent, et l'immense créature la suivit. Elle abattit sa queue puissamment et rata la jeune sorcière de quelques centimètres. L'impact lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté et d'éviter un second coup. A présent sur le dos, elle vit la tête du serpent se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse, tous crocs dehors.

- Reducto ! hurla-t-elle par instinct.

Une demi-douzaine de crocs lui tomba dessus, les hurlements du basilic retentissant au dessus d'elle. Elle se protégea le visage à l'aide des bras, mais un éclair de douleur lui traversa la cuisse droite. Elle réagit immédiatement, performant un rapide « Wingardium Leviosa » et, à l'aide de sa baguette, dirigea le croc vers le cou de la bête qui gesticulait violemment. Elle prit une seconde pour bien viser et la planta d'un cou sec. Des soubresauts secouèrent le basilic et il tomba en un bruit mat qui secoua toute la Chambre, là où se trouvait Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tom se précipita vers la sorcière. Elle avait utilisé toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour se traîner hors du point d'impact de l'énorme serpent, et gisait à présent sur une flaque de sang. Son visage était dangereusement pâle. Il lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis désolée, Tom. Je ne voulais pas que sa finisse ainsi.

Sa voix était si faible. Elle était frêle devant lui, et n'avait rien de la féroce combattante qu'il venait de voir. Une guerrière, digne de son attention, de son affection. Elle était douée, tant en théorie qu'en pratique et il n'avait jamais autant senti le besoin de la posséder. Sang impur ou pas, elle était la perle rare. Le joyau qu'il devait avoir, et elle était en train de mourir. Une rage intense naquit au niveau de sa poitrine. Personne de le dépouillait de ses possessions, pas même la mort. Il prit délicatement sa joue dans sa main, de peur de la briser, et chuchota.

- Ça finit quand je le décide. Tu es mienne, pour l'éternité.

Il invoqua toute sa magie, la sentit pulser dans ses veines, et lança le plus puissant sortilège de magie noire qu'il connaissait. La magie le draina petit à petit, et il finit par perdre connaissance.

Abaraxas avait attendu cinq minutes, le temps de s'assurer que Tom ne reviendrait pas le torturer. Puis il s'était élancé vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était arrivé à bout de souffle et ne put articuler aucun mot. Il lui tendit simplement le parchemin froissé, et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Le professeur Dumbledore, tout comme le préfet avant lui, n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre la situation et se mettre à courir en direction du deuxième étage.

Le voyant, Abraxas jura dans sa tête avant de se lance à sa poursuite, une main enfoncée dans ses côtes pour essayer de contenir son point de côté.

Ils se laissèrent glisser le long du tunnel, et coururent, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher.

La scène qui les attendait hanterait l'héritier Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tuez pas :p<strong>

**Comme je l'ai dit en haut, il y aura deux épilogues. Un que j'avais écrit avant même d'écrire le premier chapitrer, et pour lequel j'ai créé toute cette histoire. Et un autre que j'ai fini par imaginer au fil des chapitres. Je n'arrive pas à choisir, donc vous aurez les deux. Un dans une semaine ou deux, et l'autre probablement deux ou trois jours après.**

**Donc voilà, je vous dis à bientôt et comme d'habitude, reviewez ! Vos avis sont tellement importants pour moi, surtout maintenant que c'est presque la fin.**

**Gros gros câlin à tous mes lecteur ! Extra gros câlin à mes revieweurs ! Je vous aime. Bisous.**

**Yas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour votre patience. Voici le premier épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 1<strong>

Tom Jedusor est brillant, mais arrogant. Il a toujours su qu'il était différent, spécial, meilleur que les autres. Dés son plus jeune âge, il n'a jamais accepté les limites imposées, et s'était plus tard distingué par la capacité de dépasser toutes les limites imaginables. Tout ceci, Hermione le savait bien entendu. Dumbledore avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui expliquer en détail la personnalité du jeune sorcier destiné à devenir Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne réalisa l'étendue de cette arrogance que ce fameux jour, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ou plutôt le lendemain lorsqu'on lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

La sorcière s'était réveillée dans un lit d'infirmerie, son ami Abraxas à côté d'elle. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et d'énormes cernes violets lui creusaient le visage. Un sourire soulagé lui fendit cependant le visage lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Bienvenue parmi nous.

Elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge sèche ne put laisser sortir aucun son. Abraxas se précipita vers la table de chevet, et remplit un gobelet d'eau. Le pichet tremblait dans sa main. Une fois sa soif étanchée, Hermione retenta de parler.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Abraxas passa sa main sur son visage, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle chercha Tom des yeux, il devait probablement être sur l'un des autres lits blancs qui s'alignaient dans l'infirmerie. Abraxas se pinçait l'arrête du nez, les yeux crispés, et semblait espérer que lorsqu'il les ouvriraient, elle aurait oublié ses questions.

- Où est Tom ?

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

- Ab, parle moi s'il te plait.

- Les blessures sur ta jambe ressemblent à des morsures. Laissées par des crocs. Plus spécifiquement, des crocs de basilic.

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de l'incident, mais en voyait pas en quoi cela répondait à sa question. L'air exténué du Serpentard lui fit garder le silence, ne voulant pas l'interrompre et le fatiguer encore plus.

- Tom avait du venin dans le sang. Du venin de basilic, Et aucune blessure. Ton sang à toi était intact. Personne ne comprend comment cela a pu arriver. Dumbledore a des théories farfelues bien sûr.

Tout le sang quitta le visage d'Hermione d'un coup. Les paroles murmurées précipitamment, le sort lancé, puis la douceur accueillante des ténèbres.

Tom Jedusor était brillant, mais arrogant. Et son arrogance lui avait coûté la vie. Elle avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione. Mais cette survie avait un goût amer qui ne quitta jamais Hermione.

La suite était floue. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Et cela avait effrayé Abraxas beaucoup plus que si elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Hermione avait ensuite reçu une visite de Dumbledore, et avait confirmé ses soupçons. Elle a eu droit à un long discours sur la force de l'amour et la brillance de feu Tom Jedusor.

Elle avait assisté à un enterrement morbide, où personne ne connaissait le défunt et où tout le monde faisait semblant de l'avoir aimé plus que tout. Elle avait accepté deux médailles d'or pour Services rendus à l'école, une pour elle, et une pour Tom Jedusor à titre posthume.

Invitée à passer l'été dans le Manoir Malefoy, elle avait passé toutes les vacances dans le même état de léthargie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la cave à vin. Elle découvrit alors que le Vin des Elfes la rendait très bavarde, et c'est ainsi qu'Abraxas Malefoy apprit que sa meilleure amie était une voyageuse dans le temps née-moldue. Il avait ensuite découvert que boire avec Hermione était une de ses activités préférées.

Leur amitié dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Ils vécurent ensemble. La chambre qu'elle avait occupée lors de son premier séjour au Manoir devint officiellement la chambre d'Hermione. Elle assista à son mariage, à la naissance de son fils, au mariage de son fils. Elle inventa les potions les plus bizarres et se débrouilla pour convaincre les elfes de maison d'accepter un salaire. Tel fut le reste de sa vie. Et lorsqu'elle mourût le 19 septembre, 1977, il pleura plus qu'il n'avait pleuré à la mort de sa propre mère. Sa sœur de cœur était morte, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'attristait. C'était le fait qu'après tant d'années, son cœur n'avait jamais totalement guéri. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour le bien de tous, et, pour récompense, avait vécu une vie triste. Loin du bonheur qu'elle aurait mérité, qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Sur son lit de mort, elle reparla de Jedusor pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Tu connais ses derniers mots ?

- Non, tu n'en as jamais parlé.

- « Tu es mienne, pour l'éternité ». C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Abraxas, et Hermione l'essuya délicatement avec son pouce.

- Ne sois pas triste pour moi, Ab. Je n'étais pas seule, il était avec moi, toujours. Parce lui et moi, c'est éternel.

Drago Malefoy reposa délicatement le cahier à la reliure en cuir noir dans la boîte en carton. Il prit ensuite une photo de papier glacé. Une jeune fille au visage familier et aux cheveux bouclés souriait à la caméra, le bras entrelacé avec celui d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. Une autre photo représentait la même sorcière, un peu plus âgée, portant un bébé dans les bras, et ses yeux brillaient. Il retourna la photo et lut « Bébé Lucius avec sa marraine, Hermione ». Une autre photo avait visiblement été prise lors du mariage de ses parents, et son père enlaçait une sorcière âgée au visage ridé, mais les yeux noisette perçants étaient les même. Une dernière montrait sa mère enceinte, et la même sorcière caressant son ventre proéminent et riant aux éclats avec Narcissa.

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Pourquoi il avait immédiatement ressenti l'envie de parler à la fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Pourquoi son père avait tenu à la rencontrer dés la première occasion, et pourquoi son grand père l'avait adorée malgré ses origines.

Un hibou gris laissa tomber une lettre à côté de lui avant de repartir. Il la déplia et lut.

_Drago,_

_Hermione vient d'accoucher. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry et mes parents. Elle va bien, le bébé aussi. C'est un garçon, elle veut qu'on l'appelle Tom. Il a mes yeux ! Et ses cheveux. On ne peut pas tout avoir._

_Bref, passe voir le petit Tom le plus tôt possible._

_Leo Black_

Tom Black, ça ne sonnait pas bien du tout. Elle aurait du lui demander conseil. Fermant le cahier de son grand-père, il se rappela de la dernière ligne et sourit. Finalement, leur amour avait survécu le temps, l'espace, et même les vies différentes. Il aura vraiment été éternel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voici le deuxième épilogue. Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 2<strong>

Cinq ans plus tard, Hermione et Tom serraient les mains des autres invités. Abraxas apparut derrière eux, sa femme Katherine au bras.

- Bienvenue au Manoir, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir.

- Ab, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Hermine serra son ami dans ses bras avant de sentir quelqu'un la tirer en arrière.

- Abraxas, on ne raterait ça pour rien.

Le sourire de Tom faisait froid au dos, mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard noir qu'Hermione lui envoyait.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! s'exclama Katherine, leur faisant la bise. Vous étiez en Europe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en Albanie.

- Oh, ça doit être magnifique.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Hermione froidement.

Tom leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Nous n'étions pas là-bas pour faire du tourisme.

- Non, mais un minimum de confort aurait été le bienvenu.

Les deux hôtes se regardèrent, gênés. Ils avaient l'habitude des querelles de ces deux là. Ils battirent en retraite, le plus discrètement possible.

- Personne ne t'a obligée à venir.

- Si, toi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- C'est reparti !

Tom leva les bras au ciel et lui tourna le dos.

- Regarde moi quand je te parle, dit Hermione d'une voix dangereusement basse que le sorcier avait apprit à reconnaître comme le calme avant la tempête.

Il lui prit la main et les emmena vers un boudoir. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un charme et insonorisa la pièce.

- Vas-y, explose.

- Ne me dis pas que je n'étais pas obligée. Tout ce qu'on a fait ces dernières années m'a été imposé. Par toi !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes idées à toi sont stupides !

- Mais c'est de ta faute si on est obligé de rester ensemble ! De quel droit as-tu osé jeter ce maudit sort !

Ils hurlaient de vive voix à présent. Les cheveux autrefois savamment coiffés de la sorcière s'échappaient et semblaient s'électrifier au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Tom lui avaient dénoué sa cravate d'un geste sec, et avait déjà lancé sa robe vaguement vers la direction du sofa.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir laissée mourir !

- Ce n'était pas ton choix à faire. Tu ne m'as pas juste sauvé la vie, tu l'as bouleversée sans prendre mon opinion en considération.

- Non, non. J'ai essayé de demander ton avis. Mais l'un des effets secondaires du venin de basilic est l'inconscience et l'incapacité à répondre, lui dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une idiote.

Il ne réagit pas à la vue de la baguette et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Et tu penses que ta vie a été bouleversée ? Parce que, monstre que je suis, je t'ai sauvée puis je t'ai forcée, traînée avec les mains enchaînées vraiment, à visiter l'une des communautés magiques les plus puissantes et à apprendre plus que ce que Poudlard n'aurait jamais pu nous offrir.

- Tu veux dire à apprendre la magie noire.

- Je me plains moi, des plans que tu m'as fait rater ? Tout mon travail, réduit à néant, parce que Madame a une soit disant « morale ». Parce que, Ô bonheur, je suis coincée avec une maudite Poufsouffle dans l'âme !

- Quels plans ? Meurtre et trahison ?

- Je t'ai peut être sauvé la vie sans permission, mais tu as décidé de racheter mon âme sans même te concerter avec moi.

L'impact du poing d'Hermione avec son épaule le fit enfin taire. Il la foudroya du regard, visiblement cherchant un moyen de la tuer.

- Je ne rachète pas ton âme, espèce d'idiot, j'essaye de nous éviter Azkaban !

- Ne m'insulte pas. Tu sais fort bien qu'on ne se serait jamais fait prendre.

- Quant à tes plans, tu es déjà immortel. On l'est tous les deux grâce à ton idée de génie, il n'y a aucune raison de tuer qui que ce soit.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, soulagés d'avoir tout dit. Et énervés l'un contre l'autre. Condamnés à passer l'éternité ensemble, ça avait de quoi rendre fou les plus puissants sorciers.

Hermione soupira, et Tom détourna le regard vers la table à sa droite.

- Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle.

Le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'éleva, et son regard se radoucit.

- Je sais, je voulais t'énerver.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, supposément vexée. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux la trahissaient.

- Alors comme ça tu te sens obligées de rester avec moi.

- Tu es coincé avec moi aussi. Pour l'éternité.

- Il existe de bien pires châtiments.

- Je suis un châtiment ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, un air de prédateur au visage. Enlaçant sa taille de son bras gauche, il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage à l'aide de sa main droite.

- Une torture.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Hermione noua ses mains autour de son cou, sa jambe droite s'enroula autour de son corps, le rapprochant à elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le bal annuel des Malefoy, enfermés dans un boudoir insonorisé, se réconciliant de la manière la plus agréable possible. Elle réussit ensuite à le convaincre de partir en Afrique Centrale. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre à voler, ce que les mages d'Albanie adoraient, mais les potions des marabouts d'Afrique lui donnaient particulièrement envie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils occupèrent leurs jours, faisant le tour du monde, apprenant de nouvelles formes de magie, en inventant d'autres, et se disputant pour mieux se réconcilier. L'éternité est longue, très longue. Mais quand elle est partagée avec des sorciers comme Tom Jedusor ou Hermione Granger, l'éternité semble à peine suffisante.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'avais prévu que le premier épilogue à l'origine. Mais je me suis attachée à Tom, et l'idée a commencé à germer, et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. si vous avez des questions, laissez des reviews et je vous réponds par pm.<strong>

**Ca me fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça, dire que c'est fini. Je suis vraiment émue.**

**Merci énormément pour votre soutien, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, et faire évoluer les personnages, et explorer ma capacité à écrire. J'ai deux ou trois idées de fanfiction sur lesquelles je vais travailler, je ne vais pas abandonner l'écriture.**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus avec cette fin, ou plutôt ces fins. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je vais peut-être ajouter quelques petits trucs, certains sont déjà écrits, du genre Tom et Hermione en Egypte, ou les réactions de chacun en rencontrant Bébé Lucius (celle là est déjà écrite :p)**

**Si vous avez des requêtes, concernant cette histoire ou d'autres, faites m'en part ! Je cherche justement un peu d'inspiration pour continuer à écrire en attendant d'avoir de vrais plans pour les autres fics.**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous. Lecteurs, reviewers, followers, vous illuminez ma boîte mail. A bientôt j'espère ! Gros gros bisous et câlins à tout le monde !**

**Yas.**


End file.
